AK14 Matrix
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda jenius yang mencoba melanggar aturan mutlak dunia demi penyesalannya atas masa lalu. [Au!Future, Akakuro, Sci-fi]
1. Bagian Satu

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Akira Scarlet

 **.**

 **.**

 **AK14 Matrix**

 **Au!Future**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I don't want to let go of myself_

 _I don't want to ruin myself anymore_

 _Memories that aren't ending even when it's over_

 _I have no confidence to win over it."_

 **.**

 **Bagian Satu: Pencuri Nakal Yang Jenius**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di upacara kelulusan Akademi Teknologi Tinggi Negara."

Suara tangan bertepuk terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan sebesar dua kali lipat lapangan yang kedap suara tersebut. Terdapat lebih dari separuh penduduk kota berdiam disana. Menghadiri acara paling bergengsi, paling megah, paling menarik sepanjang tahun. Upacara kelulusan akademi terbaik di dunia.

"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Mari kita mulai."

Cahaya dipadamkan. Lampu sorot yang bergerak lincah layaknya mobil mainan yang dikendalikan oleh _remote control_ memfokuskan cahayanya pada satu titik. Panggung mewah berbasis teknologi canggih tempat sumber suara berbicara. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Sehening berada disebuah taman pemakaman saat tengah malam. Sekuriti di sisi ruangan berjaga, khawatir ada hal tidak diinginkan muncul tepat pada saat peristiwa paling penting.

"Sebagai pembuka kami sepakat untuk memberikan pengumuman yang paling kalian semua nanti-nantikan. Yaitu pengumuman murid paling berbakat dan pintar. Murid yang meraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian kelulusan tahun ini."

Beberapa pasang mata mendelik iri pada siapapun yang akan menerima predikat murid terbaik kali ini. Sementara yang lain menatap panggung dengan raut wajah penasaran, menanti siapa murid yang beruntung yang akan naik ke atas panggung.

"Lulus dengan nilai sempurna tak bercela. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun ini selalu menonjol semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar karena kepintarannya. Ia pantas disebut jenius muda berbakat. Kami memanggilnya untuk naik ke panggung, bukan untuk menganugerahinya predikat jenius, tapi untuk menghargai segala usaha dan kerja kerasnya meraih nilai sempurna pada angkatan ini. Silahkan sambut..Akashi Seijuurou!"

Tepukan tangan kembali bergema riuh. Beberapa saat…namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung datang.

"Kepada Tuan Akashi harap naik ke atas panggung."

Tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Yang dituju tidak kunjung naik.

Rahang kepala sekolah selaku pembawa acara mengeras. Wajahnya nyaris merah padam menahan emosi. Diremasnya kertas jadwal acara dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Pemuda sialan itu..Akashi Seijuurou!" batinnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pemuda tersebut menuruni undakan setengah berlari. Seragam akademi masih terpasang dengan rapi dikedua tubuh mereka. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka masih berada dalam komplek sekolah.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membolos seperti ini Akashi? Tidak takut akan diadili jika tertangkap?"

Pemuda bersurai merah yang tadinya sedang berlari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendelik dan menatap temannya dengan wajah malas, "Tidak. Sejak dulu aku memang tidak berniat untuk menerima embel-embel tidak berguna seperti itu. Buang waktu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Disaat semuanya berada dalam aula kau menyuruhku untuk memakai seragam dan menyelinap ke komplek sekolah?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Nijimura. Memakai seragam itu sewaktu kau sudah lulus kan membawa kenangan. Lagipula disaat seperti inilah kita harus bekerja. Saat semuanya sedang menikmati upacara tidak berguna itu, keamanan melonggar. Sekolah berteknologi ini sedang lengah. Sebagai murid teladan tentu kita harus mengambil kesempatan emas semacam ini bukan?"

Nijimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka berjalan di atas lapisan kaca bening pengganti keramik dasar di koridor lantai tiga. "Hanya kau. Bukan kita. Aku tidak pernah mengusulkan ide gila ini. Dan seandainya kau bukan adik kelasku yang berharga, aku tidak akan pernah berada disini."

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Oh berharga? Kau mengatakan aku berharga? Betapa tersanjungnya aku mendengar kau mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Langkah mereka terhenti mendengar suara makhluk hidup lain berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Nijimura menarik Akashi menyandar pada dinding yang menjorok ke dalam. Mereka bersembunyi diantara tumpukan kardus bekas yang menggunung tak terpakai.

"Sedang lengah pun mereka masih mengadakan patroli," bisik Nijimura pelan.

"Mungkin mereka dapat memperkirakan adanya tamu tak terduga seperti kita," balas Akashi.

Keduanya terdiam hingga cahaya dari petugas patroli itu menjauh. Menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah itu baru keduanya bernapas lega.

"Ayo lanjut," Akashi berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Nijimura mengikuti.

Perjalanan mereka berhenti ketika sebuah papan bertuliskan "Ruang Laboratorium" yang ditulis besar-besar dengan tinta hitam terlihat. Nijimura menarik knop pintu. Tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dikunci," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin peralatan berbahaya dibiarkan tanpa pengawasan," Akashi melepas ransel tua bermotif loreng tentara miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi benda-benda berwarna perak yang jarang dilihat Nijimura.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Sebagai murid baik, meresapi didikan hingga ke bagian terdalam tentu aku ingat kata-kata kepala sekolah yang termasyur, selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Berjaga-jaga sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Dikutip dari buku peribahasa kuno abad dua puluhan. Dan itulah yang aku lakukan."

"Jadi kau membawa payung?" tanya Nijimura tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan diri pada dinding sembari memperhatikan Akashi yang sibuk bekerja.

"Bukan bodoh. Mendadak aku jadi bingung bagaimana predikat yang katamu agung itu dapat jatuh ditanganmu tahun lalu," Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kawat dari besi dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci, "Aku tahu kalau lab akan dikunci, jadi dibanding mencuri kuncinya dari petugas keamanan aku menggunakan cara tradisional. Membuka kunci menggunakan kawat."

"Memangnya bisa?"

Klek. Pintu terbuka. Akashi yang berjongkok berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sindiranmu tidak beralasan."

Lalu Nijimura masuk ke dalam ruang laboratorium dengan wajah kesal.

Akashi menyalakan lampu begitu mereka berdua berada di dalam. Peralatan tinggi dan tak ternilai harganya berjejer rapi memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut didominasi oleh warna perak. Tak heran mengingat hampir semua barang disana terbuat dari nikelanium – bahan baku setara perak yang mirip dengan besi.

" _Well_ , apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Bereksperimen secara _illegal_?"

"Bukan. Kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim," Akashi menyentuh barang-barang disana secara perlahan. "Mencuri sesuatu."

Nijimura terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Mencuri? Selama ini aku kira kau gila tapi ternyata kau lebih parah dari itu. Mencuri disini tidak segampang kedengarannya tau!"

"Aku tahu," Akashi mengangguk lalu menatap Nijimura dalam. Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu tertegun melihat ekspresi temannya yang berubah 180 derajat. Tatapannya saat ini begitu dalam. Seolah menyiratkan kesedihan yang menyayat hati.

"Sistem keamanan sudah diretas kemarin. Seharusnya kita aman. Aku mengajakmu untuk berjaga-jaga karena kau pandai berkelahi," Akashi terkekeh pelan. Sementara Nijimura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi begitu berniat untuk melakukan hal ini. Pemuda itu tidak pernah memberitahunya mengenai hal ini, jadi Nijimura sama sekali buta memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi selanjutnya.

"Ingat penemuan yang aku ceritakan padamu lima tahun lalu? Aku berjanji akan membuat sesuatu yang para peneliti hebat zaman maju seperti ini pun tidak berhasil membuatnya."

Nijimura terdiam. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Pada saat itu ia mengira cita-cita Akashi hanya sebuah candaan tak berdasar. Ia lupa kalau Akashi tidak pernah bercanda.

" _Cyborg_. Manusia setengah robot yang mempunyai perasaan layaknya manusia," Nijimura menyilangkan tangan. "Kau masih berniat untuk membuat itu?"

"Ya," jawab Akashi mantap. " _Headline_ koran minggu lalu menuliskan kalau peneliti telah gagal membuat robot berperasaan untuk yang ke seribu kalinya. Sudah dua abad berlalu sejak percobaan pertama. Membuat robot itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Apalagi yang memiliki hati."

Sebuah benda berbentuk balok yang dilindungi oleh kotak kaca menyita perhatian Akashi. Benda itu senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dan itulah yang dicari Akashi sedari tadi.

" _Chip memory_? Kau ingin memasukan memori ke dalam robot ciptaanmu?" tanya Nijimura. Sekarang ia semakin tidak mengerti arah pikiran Akashi.

"Lima tahun aku berusaha membuat _cyborg_ yang sempurna. Satu langkah lagi maka akan selesai," sepelan mungkin Akashi mengambil _chip_ tersebut dari dalam kotak. Tadinya ia mengira akan ada alarm yang menyala, tapi semuanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Nijimura..apa aku pernah bercerita padamu alasan aku begitu berusaha membuat _cyborg_ itu?" Akashi mengeluarkan benda yang persis dengan apa yang dicurinya. Lalu perlahan dimasukannya ke dalam kotak.

"Tidak. Hingga detik tadi aku masih mengira kau hanya bercanda."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," sebuah nama terucap dari mulut Akashi. Nama yang tidak pernah diucapkannya selama ini. Nama yang membuat baik Nijimura maupun Akashi dihinggapi suasana canggung. "Ia meninggal karena kesalahanku. Dan hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menebusnya."

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau.." Nijimura mungkin senang bergurau, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Kalimat terakhir Akashi membuat semuanya jelas.

"Ya Nijimura, aku ingin membangkitkannya," Akashi selesai menaruh _chip_ imitasi ke dalam kotak. "Aku membuatnya menjadi _cyborg_. Melahirkannya kembali. Agar ia dapat bersama denganku selamanya."

Nijimura tidak diberi kesempatan menjawab, karena terdengar suara seruan diluar sana. Memberitahukan kalau petugas melihat ruang laboratorium yang terbuka.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N

Setelah semi hiatus untuk beberapa bulan saya kembali dengan fic terbaru /bukannya menyelesaikan fic yang udah ada/ bergenre Sci-fi. Sebelumnya mohon maaf untuk yang menanti fic mc lainnya, sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan.

Bait pertama untuk bagian ini adalah potongan lirik dari lagu Kpop VIXX yang berjudul Error.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang telah menominasikan salah satu fic saya di IFA 2015. Saya jujur kaget melihat penname saya nongol di peringkat 9 kategori Sci-fi. Meski tidak lolos tahap berikutnya tapi saya senang melihatnya xD

Lalu untuk fic ini, kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

See you next chapter^^

Sign,

Akira Scarlet


	2. Bagian Dua

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Akira Scarlet

 **.**

 **.**

 **AK14 Matrix**

 **Au!Future**

 **.**

 **.**

" _It's too late, too late_

 _I can't live without you_

 _Even if 'm drying out, I try harder to reach you_

 _But it's no use, it's a dream to be broken_

 _I run and run, but I'm not getting anywhere_

 _Just burn me out, yes_

 _Keep pushing me away_

 _This is a fool, crazy in love, chasing in circles."_

 **.**

 **Bagian Dua: Rantai Cinta Yang Membelenggu**

 _Pemuda itu pernah bertanya padaku. Bertanya sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang tidak sekalipun pernah terpikir oleh otakku._

" _Apa kau takut akan kematian, Akashi-kun?"_

 _Bahasa yang dilontarkannya baku dan tertata rapi, seperti biasanya. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya datar, seperti biasanya. Ia merapatkan jaket biru mudanya perlahan. Udara dingin menyapa kami yang tengah duduk di balkon berselimut salju. Menikmati pemandangan malam di musim dingin adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya itulah yang diyakini kedua pemuda dengan selisih usia satu bulan tersebut. Apalagi di zaman seperti ini sangat jarang manusia tenggelam dalam kebersamaan. Kebanyakan bekerja secara individual, tanpa menyadari kurangnya sosialisasi dan hubungan yang tercipta._

" _Tidak. Untuk apa takut? Kematian bukan akhir."_

 _Berkebalikan dengan bahasanya yang mengalir dengan indah, aku membalasnya dengan nada seperti anak seusiaku kebanyakan. Ketus dan tidak baku._

" _Mungkin kau benar. Kematian bukan akhir."_

 _Aku melirik pemuda disebelahku. Surai birunya melambai tertiup angin. Kedua tangannya saling bergesekan guna menahan dingin. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan, namun tatapan matanya berbinar. Menunjukkan kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir keras._

" _Aku harus mulai meyakini hal itu," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Mengapa ia seolah merasa begitu takut menghadapi kematian? Lagipula bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan pemuda berusia 15 tahun kan?_

" _Tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan," hiburku membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia terkejut mendengar suaraku – tanda kalau ia benar-benar sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengukir seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. "Terima kasih."_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan._

 _Kami berada disana hingga larut malam. Entah apa yang kami lakukan selama itu, aku tidak begitu ingat. Entah merenungi nasib ataupun mengagumi pemandangan kota._

 _Yang pasti aku ingat kalau percakapan tersebut terjadi, tepat seminggu sebelum kejadian itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Meninggal atau bunuh diri, meninggalkannya atau karena alasan tertentu, Akashi tidak pernah tahu. Dirinya hidup dalam kesendirian selama waktu yang begitu lama. Begitu lama hingga Akashi tidak dapat mengingat kapan tepatnya ia belajar untuk hidup mandiri._

 _Ditengah kesendirian itu, Nijimura datang padanya. Musim dingin tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya menginjak usia sepuluh, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Menariknya dari keterpurukan. Nijimura mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Kedua orang tua Nijimura menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. 'Nijimura selalu ingin punya adik' begitulah alasan yang selalu terucap. Akashi tidak keberatan dengan alasan apapun. Itu semua lebih dari cukup. Semenjak ia lahir, inilah pertama kalinya Akashi merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga._

 _Meski kehangatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Akashi mengetahui sebulan kemudian kalau orang tua Nijimura merupakan orang yang sibuk bekerja. Mereka jarang pulang ke rumah, sibuk mencari nafkah di negeri lain. Ia dan Nijimura ditinggal berdua selama hampir setahun. Karena itulah keduanya terbuka satu sama lain._

" _Kau tahu Akashi, kita punya tetangga baru," pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum sembari melepas blazer sekolah yang dipakainya. "Tidak sopan kalau kita tidak menyapa."_

 _Akashi memandangi Nijimura dari atas kasurnya. Terdiam sejenak, membiarkan otaknya mencerna perkataan Nijimura. Mereka berbagi kamar sejak ia pertama kali datang kesini. Cukup tidak terduga keduanya akur, nyaris tidak pernah bertengkar serius. Padahal keduanya bersifat tolak belakang. Nijimura merupakan seorang jenius yang dewasa, tenang, menyukai ketenangan. Sementara Akashi sendiri juga jenius, tapi ia cenderung kekanakan dan agak nakal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Nijimura seringkali menegur, membimbing, dan mengarahkan Akashi bila pemuda itu bertindak diluar batas. Sedangkan Akashi sering mengenalkan; mengajarkan Nijimura apa itu kebebasan. Apabila pemuda hitam itu terlalu lelah dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dijunjungnya, Akashi dengan senang hati membantunya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua hal itu. Mereka bersenang-senang hingga Nijimura dapat merasa hidup kembali._

" _Tidak tertarik."_

 _Nijimura tertawa. Jemarinya menyentuh gagang pintu yang terbuat dari keramik putih bercampur cokelat. "Cobalah bersosialisasi dengan seseorang yang lebih..normal."_

 _Akashi bahkan tidak ingin berpikir apakah itu nasihat atau hinaan. Apa ada yang salah dengan cara bergaulnya? Seingatnya, tidak._

" _Ibu akan marah apabila kau bersikap tidak sopan, Akashi-kun," canda Nijimura dengan panggilan yang sama sekali tidak Akashi sukai. Pemuda itu tidak menyukai namanya ditambahi akhiran –kun. Terkesan menjijikan._

" _Baik baik," Akashi memutar bola matanya. Ia berdiri, menyusul Nijimura yang lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan. "Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku ini anak yang penurut. Bukan karenamu."_

 _Ia meninggalkan apartemen dengan pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya beberapa orang tengah mengangkut barang ke apartemen sebelah, tanda bahwa keluarga itu belum lama tiba disini. Nijimura memandangi orang-orang pembawa barang itu sembari menunggu pemilik apartemen sebelah yang resmi muncul – setelahnya baru Nijimura akan memberi salam. Akashi bersiul pelan tanda bosan._

" _Ya ampun, lihat betapa banyaknya perlengkapan yang kita bawa. Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko? Senang akhirnya bisa pindah kesini?"_

 _Pandangan Akashi berdalih. Ekor matanya menemukan dua orang pemuda tengah mengangkat kardus berisi tumpukan barang – sepertinya. Yang satu berambut kelabu, yang satu biru muda. Yang biru muda tampak seumuran dengannya._

" _Mayuzumi Chihiro..berbagi kelas denganku sejak awal kelas satu," bisik Nijimura. Akashi mengangguk tanda mendengarkan. "Yang satunya Kuroko Tetsuya. Kakak beradik, orang tua mereka telah lama tiada."_

 _Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Oh?_

" _Dan yang kecil itu seumuran denganmu. Cobalah berteman dengannya."_

 _Selesai mengatakan hal itu Nijimura melangkah maju, menyapa pemuda bersurai kelabu yang tidak tampak terkejut. Keduanya mengobrol satu sama lain tak lama setelah itu. Meninggalkan Akashi dan pemuda berwajah datar sendirian di koridor berlapis karpet biru tua._

" _Euh…hai?" sapa Akashi canggung. Pemuda dihadapannya tidak merespon._

" _Kulihat kedua kenalan kita merupakan teman baik. Kita juga seumuran jadi.." Akashi membiarkan kalimatnya berakhir menggantung._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya," hanya nama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Diiringi uluran tangan yang disambut oleh Akashi. "Akashi Seijuurou."_

 _Kuroko mengernyit. Ia berucap pelan, "Akashi? Kukira kau bermarga Nijimura."_

" _Apa? Tidak-tidak. Mungkin aku tinggal bersama Nijimura, tapi aku bukan bagian dari silsilah keluarga mereka," jelas Akashi. "Kau sendiri? Seingatku Nijimura pernah menyebut marga Mayuzumi…Chihiro?"_

" _Mayuzumi-san tidak sepenuhnya kakak kandungku," Akashi menatap lurus mata Kuroko, bingung menyadari betapa bakunya bahasa yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. "Belum lama kuketahui kalau kami berbeda ayah."_

" _Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Akashi katakan._

" _Akashi-kun..boleh kupanggil seperti itu?"_

" _Eh? Owh tentu saja," ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya membiarkan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang paling dibencinya sepanjang masa. Terjadi begitu saja. Akashi menanggapinya secara refleks, tanpa berpikir ulang._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu Akashi-kun," Kuroko membungkuk sopan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akashi dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Akashi yang diam terpaku di tempat._

 _Aneh, mengapa Akashi merasa wajahnya merona melihat senyum tipis pemuda itu?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Entah takdir atau hanya kebetulan, hubungan keduanya terjalin dengan lancar tanpa halangan. Saat ini dua tahun setelah Akashi pertama kali mengenal Kuroko, dan mereka sudah tampak seperti sahabat baik. Atau bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama..dan baik Nijimura maupun Mayuzumi tidak pernah keberatan. Hidup Akashi saat ini bagaikan sebuah hadiah dari Tuhan yang patut ia syukuri sepenuh hati._

 _Tapi dunia ini bukan sebuah dongeng. Terkadang dunia dapat menjadi tidak adil. Membuatmu berekspetasi tinggi lalu menghempaskanmu begitu keras ke bawah._

 _Akashi tengah berkutat dengan bukunya kala itu. Mempelajari teknologi mengenai mesin yang digemarinya saat sedang jenuh dengan pelajaran sekolah. Mayuzumi dan Nijimura keluar untuk hangout bersama beberapa teman lainnya. Hanya ada Akashi sendirian di apartemen luas itu._

 _Tok..tok.._

 _Akashi dapat mendengar pintu diketuk. Ia sedang serius membaca, dan entah mengapa moodnya tidak baik hari ini. Mungkin karena kejadian di sekolah tadi saat murid lain menghinanya karena iri akan kejeniusannya. Atau karena pertengkarannya dengan Kuroko dua hari lalu karena masalah sepele yang tak kunjung membaik._

 _Karena itu Akashi mengabaikan ketukan di pintu. Ia kembali fokus pada bacaannya._

 _Tok..tok.._

" _Aishh, siapa yang mengetuk malam begini?" berdecak kesal, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Dibukanya pintu apartemen setengah hati._

" _Akashi-kun, maaf aku menganggu."_

 _Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Kuroko ada dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lebih lembut dari biasanya._

" _Kalau kau minta ditemani untuk mengobrol maaf Tetsuya, aku sedang tidak ingin."_

" _Bukan begitu Akashi-kun," Sesaat Akashi berpikir kalau suara Kuroko lebih lemah daripada biasanya. Juga kulitnya lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Tapi entahlah, Akashi tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh._

" _Kalau begitu apa maumu?"_

 _Kuroko terdiam; tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk merespon. Jawaban dingin Akashi tadi seakan mengacaukan semua rangkaian kata yang telah disusunnya sedari tadi._

" _Kalau tidak ada permisi Tetsuya, aku kembali pada pekerjaanku."_

 _Akashi menutup pintu apartemen. Kuroko terpaku disana selama beberapa detik, tersenyum miris melihat koridor yang sepi._

 _Tadinya ia berniat untuk meminta Akashi menemaninya membeli obat, karena pertahanan tubuhnya runtuh. Obat di apartemennya habis. Dan ia sakit. Suhu tinggi tubuhnya membuatnya menggigil ditengah udara malam._

 _Kuroko tidak yakin dirinya sanggup untuk berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk pergi ke apotek. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Mayuzumi karena hal seperti ini._

 _Jadi Kuroko berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung apartemen, tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi Nijimura? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Aku serius."_

" _Kau kira aku sedang bercanda? Tidak sama sekali Akashi. Kuroko serius mengalami kecelakaan parah. Ia menjadi korban tabrak mobil yang dikendarai pengemudi mabuk yang sedang dikejar polisi."_

 _Akashi merasa beku menjalar diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, "Dimana kau sekarang?"_

" _Dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Umum."_

 _Segera memutus sambungan, Akashi menyambar jaketnya dan berlari sesegera mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah rasa bersalah karena tidak menemani Kuroko saat itu. Harusnya ia sadar kalau Kuroko sedang sakit. Seharusnya ia tidak seketus itu padanya. Harusnya..harusnya…_

 _Sebuah bangunan tinggi bercat putih menjulang tampak terang disorot cahaya lampu. Rumah sakit tidak pernah tidur, setidaknya itulah hal yang tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu hingga sekarang. Para petugas berpakaian putih lalu lalang tanpa wajah lelah menyelimuti. Akashi tidak perlu menunggu ataupun mencari lama, karena tepat saat ia tiba di lantai dasar sirine ambulans berbunyi. Beberapa suster membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan membawa pasien menuju ruang perawatan sesegera mungkin._

 _Akashi melihat Nijimura dan Mayuzumi turun dari mobil tersebut. Ia berlari mendekati mereka._

" _Akashi kau tiba juga. Luka Kuroko parah, ia akan dioperasi secepatnya," Nijimura memaksakan seulas senyum untuk menenangkan Akashi. Sementara Mayuzumi diam seribu bahasa dengan setitik air mata menunggu jatuh dari sudut matanya._

 _Mereka bertiga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu. Dengan cemas mereka duduk di atas kursi yang terletak disamping ruang operasi. Hening menyelimuti ketiganya._

" _Aku akan membeli minuman," tidak tahan dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan yang tercipta Nijimura berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, lalu berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman terdekat._

" _Aku ikut," ujar Akashi. Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan agak jauh. Beberapa bagian rumah sakit sudah dimatikan lampunya karena waktu nyaris menunjukkan tengah malam. Dengan penerangan seadanya Nijimura menemukan mesin minuman yang menyala. Menyala diantara lampu tua yang hampir padam._

" _Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Nijimura melihat ekspresi datar Akashi. Pemuda itu hapal betul kebiasaan orang yang dianggapnya adiknya sendiri. Ia sedang ada beban pikiran._

" _Tetsuya," ujar Akashi pelan. Nyaris bergumam. "Ia..tidak seharusnya ia mengalami hal ini. Kalau saat itu aku mendengarkannya, bukan berbalik dan mengacuhkannya pasti ia tidak akan berada disini."_

 _Nijimura menyadari suara Akashi bergetar. Pemuda itu sedang menahan tangis. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Akashi menangis._

" _Maksudmu? Itu kecelakaan Akashi. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan kecuali pengemudi brengsek itu."_

" _Tidak Nijimura," Akashi menatap yang lebih tua dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tetsuya mengetuk pintu apartemen kita sebelum pergi. Ia hendak meminta sesuatu, dan aku dengan ketus mengusirnya. Seandainya aku bersikap peduli dan menyadari kalau ia sedang sakit. Menyadari kalau mungkin ia sedang memintaku menemaninya membeli obat ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya aku.."_

 _Nijimura terdiam. Bukan salah Akashi semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ini takdir, garis hidup seseorang sudah tertulis semenjak ia datang ke dunia. Oke katakanlah Nijimura adalah seorang yang percaya takhayul, tapi memang kenyataannya. Dan jikalau sudah takdir Kuroko untuk berakhir disini, tidak ada yang dapat seorang pun lakukan untuk mengubahnya._

 _Ia menepuk pundak Akashi pelan. "Kita hanya harus diam dan mengikuti kemana hidup akan membawa kita," jeda sebentar, Nijimura menghela napas. "Berdoalah dan berpikir positif tentang hal ini Akashi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."_

 _Akashi hendak tersenyum getir, mengatakan kalau kata-kata Nijimura telah membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Namun ia tidak sempat. Karena Mayuzumi datang terburu-buru dengan air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya._

 _Nijimura merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Mungkinkah..?_

" _Ku..Kuroko…" gemetaran, Mayuzumi setengah mati mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Mereka gagal menyelamatkannya."_

 _Kaleng minuman di tangan Akashi terlepas. Bunyi klontang bergema di penjuru lorong sepi itu. "A..apa katamu Mayuzumi-san?"_

" _Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita kesana," Nijimura menarik tangan Akashi. Pemuda itu memucat – bahkan berjalan tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar. Nijimura harus setengah memapahnya agar ia tidak terjatuh._

 _Pasti ia sangat shock, pikir Nijimura._

 _Mayuzumi membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan dekat ruang operasi. Ruangan itu bercat krem. Hanya ada satu kasur dan meja kecil disisi jendela. Dokter dan para suster keluar masuk ruangan tersebut. Akashi tidak menghiraukan semua itu, ia langsung berlari menuju pemuda yang dibaringkan di atas kasur._

" _Tetsuya.." Akashi menggenggam jemari Kuroko erat. Dingin._

" _Kami berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun pendarahannya terlalu parah. Bahkan teknologi pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa," dokter setengah baya dan beberapa suster lainnya menunduk sopan. "Kami turut berduka cita."_

 _Sementara Nijimura berusaha menghibur Mayuzumi yang sesegukan, Akashi menatap nanar disamping kasur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam jemari Kuroko._

" _Hei, jangan tidur begitu Tetsuya," Akashi berusaha terlihat tangguh. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia jatuh berlutut. "Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tetap berada disisiku dulu? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku duluan Tetsuya?"_

 _Akashi membenamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko. "Senyum yang menghiasi wajahmu begitu mengesalkan Tetsuya. Aku kesal karena tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."_

 _Akashi merasa matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Rasa bersalah membuatnya sangat menderita. Begitu menderita hingga ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya lama. Bahkan ia tidak menghadiri pemakaman Kuroko. Akashi baru keluar dari sarangnya dua minggu kemudian._

 _Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan jaket lusuh berwarna hitam. Tas ransel disampirkan di bahunya, dan tanpa memberitahu Nijimura ia pergi menuju pemakaman._

 _Cuaca mendung tidak bersahabat. Tapi mungkin bersahabat dengan perasaan Akashi. Air hujan perlahan jatuh membasahi kota. Biasanya jika hujan terlalu deras, pemerintah akan mengaktifkan semacam pelindung transparan agar kota tidak basah. Namun kali ini tidak. Hujan dibiarkan membanjiri kota seakan memang penduduk sedang menginginkan didera hujan._

 _Pemakaman umum terletak diujun kota. Batu-batu nisan berjejer rapi di atas hamparan rumput hijau segar. Banyak pohon tumbuh subur mengelilingi daerah tersebut. Ada satu dua penjaga yang melintas, sekedar mencabuti tanaman liar yang menjadi keharusannya setiap bulan._

 _Langkah Akashi terhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu yang diukir indah. Tertulis sebuah nama disana. Nama yang dengan melihatnya saja membuat air mata Akashi menggenang. Butiran kristal yang jatuh dari matanya itu menyatu dengan air hujan. Bersama membasahi tubuh dan wajah Akashi. Ia tidak menggunakan payung, sehingga tubuhnya basah kuyup._

" _Tetsuya," gumamnya pelan. "Aku tidak yakin apa kau dapat mendengarku tapi yea, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku tidak cukup berani mengatakannya saat itu."_

 _Seorang penjaga pemakaman menawarkan Akashi sebuah payung namun dengan halus ia menolaknya._

" _Maaf. Maaf aku mengusirku dengan dingin waktu itu. Maaf aku tidak dapat menemanimu saat itu. Maaf aku tidak dapat mengerti keadaanmu," Akashi menunduk, tangannya terkepal._

" _Maafkan aku telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini Tetsuya. Membuatmu merasakan apa yang paling kau takutkan. Aku tahu tidak berhak mengatakan ini tapi, tolong maafkan aku Tetsuya," hening sesaat._

" _Tapi, aku berjanji satu hal padamu. Aku…aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Aku akan melakukan hal yang nyaris mustahil dilakukan. Aku akan membuat dirimu kembali disisiku lagi."_

 _Itu sebuah janji._

 _Akashi tidak menyadari betapa egoisnya janji tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow, para petugas mulai berdatangan. Bagaimana Akashi?"

"Kita pergi," setengah berlari, Akashi mendahului Nijimura karena pemuda itu mematikan saklar lampu terlebih dahulu. Mereka menuruni undakan tangga – membiarkan labolatorium dengan pintu terbuka. Akashi tertawa melihat mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran para pria berpakaian militer tersebut.

"Yang benar saja, apa mereka tidak akan mengejar kita?" tanya Nijimura.

"Tidak akan. Kali ini, biarkan isu sekolah yang beraksi," ujar Akashi. Nijimura menatapnya tidak mengerti, lalu delikan Akashi mengisyaratkan kalau ia dapat melihat sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Ada dua petugas yang ditugaskan memeriksa labolatorium. Yang satu bertubuh gempal, yang satu kurus kering. Keduanya tidak tampak seperti petugas patroli – yang biasa disebut _security_ – yang meyakinkan.

"Kamu yakin lampunya menyala?" Nijimura mendengar salah satu petugas berbicara.

"Yakin. Lagipula pintunya juga terbuka. Tadi tertutup kan?"

"Mungkin kamu lupa menutup," petugas itu mendorong pintu agar lebih terbuka. Pintu itu berderit pelan.

"Aku yakin sudah ditutup. Tapi gak ada orang disini. Kamu…inget gak sama kata murid-murid itu?" Di akhir kalimat suara petugas kurus tersebut bergetar.

"Tentang apa?"

"Hantu gadis dan pemuda yang meninggal disini. Yang katanya mereka meninggal karena sering di _bully_. Sekolah ini kan sudah lama banget. Kalo hantunya beneran gentayangan gimana?"

"Hush, jangan nakutin bisa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Balik saja," petugas itu setengah memohon kepada rekan kerjanya. Akashi tersenyum mendengar betapa penakutnya petugas itu, meski suaranya terdengar samar.

"Memang tidak ada apapun disini. Mengenai pintu terbuka pasti salah Teru. Dia kan selalu gak bener kerjanya," petugas bertubuh gempal melangkah keluar labolatorium. Tidak lupa menguncinya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Akashi dan Nijimura menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mengapa terkadang dunia ini tidak masuk diakal?" desah Nijimura. "Kita lolos terus daritadi. Kebetulan, atau memang ada yang ingin kita berhasil kali ini?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berjalan menuju aula. Saat itu, acara telah selesai. Kerumunan manusia menyeruak keluar dari ruangan luas tersebut. Mereka dengan cerdik mengambil keuntungan – membaur dengan kerumunan. Dengan seragam yang mereka kenakan, tidak akan ada yang mencurigai.

Kecuali kepala sekolah tentu saja. Beliau duduk di aula lama setelah acara usai. Memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas Akashi dapatkan karena telah membolos.

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin menggelitik permukaan kulitnya, menggodanya untuk tetap diam disana hingga fajar menyingsing. Balkon apartemen yang kecil menjadi tempatnya untuk merenung semenjak dulu.

 _Sekarang apa?_ Batin Akashi. Ia berhasil membayar semua usahanya. _Chip Memory_ yang merupakan hal paling sulit didapatkan pun telah berada di tangannya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah memasangnya dan semuanya beres. Ia menepati janjinya. Kuroko Tetsuya berada disisinya seperti dahulu.

 _Tapi sesederhana itukah?_

Ada sisi dari pikiran Akashi yang mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak sesederhana itu. Membangkitkan orang meninggal bukan hal yang mudah. Mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan membangkitkan, karena Akashi hanya membuat sebuah robot, memprogramnya, melakukan beberapa hal yang dipelajarinya dari buku di pasar gelap kuno dan memasukkan memori, namun tetap saja itu melanggar aturan mutlak dunia. Kematian.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhasil melakukannya?_

Sebagian kecil dari hati Akashi menjerit, memperingatkannya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Jika ia berhasil, apakah Kuroko dengan senang hati melihat dirinya? Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu marah karena Akashi melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana kalau ia marah karena dirinyalah penyebab pemuda itu meninggal?

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Mungkin akan banyak hal terjadi setelah ini. Mungkin Akashi akan menjadi penjahat karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang _illegal_. Mungkin ia akan menjadi buronan selamanya, atau kebalikannya. Mungkin ia akan menjadi peraih hadiah nobel atas keberhasilannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Akashi sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Dan ia sebetulnya tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah bertemu Kuroko…meminta maaf atas segalanya.

Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Ia sudah sejauh ini. Hanya tinggal satu langkah kecil lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga uratmu berkedut-kedut seperti itu?"

Nijimura menepuk pundak Akashi, membuat pemuda itu reflek menepisnya karena terkejut.

"Tidak ada," ia mendesah, "hanya saja..apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhasil melakukannya? Aku takut untuk mengetahuinya Nijimura."

Nijimura membawa dua gelas kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Akashi menerima kopi tersebut lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau harus tahu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang bisa manusia lakukan dan yang tidak. Menurutku kau telah melewati batasnya. Aku tidak akan melarang kau melakukan pelanggaran hukum alam ini Akashi, tapi aku ingin mengingatkan. Kau harus menanggung konsekuensi atas semua perbuatanmu sendiri. Itulah jalan hidup orang dewasa."

"Lalu kau?"

"Sebagai seseorang yang berarti bagimu, aku akan mendukung sebisaku," Akashi berdecih pelan lalu tertawa. Perkataan Nijimura entah mengapa membuatnya lebih baik. Perkataan pemuda itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik, entah mengapa bisa begitu.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku siap sekarang."

"Siap untuk?" Akashi meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong di atas meja. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam laci meja, lalu keluar apartemen mereka menuju apartemen sebelah.

Semenjak kematian Kuroko, tanpa penjelasan Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk pindah keluar kota. Jika ditanya, alasannya ia mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Memang setelah Nijimura meraih juara pertama di akademi, yang berada dibawahnya adalah Mayuzumi. Pemuda itu tidak kalah cerdas, dan banyak perusahaan yang menginginkannya.

Dihari pemuda kelabu itu pindah, ia menyerahkan kunci apartemennya pada Akashi, mengatakan kalau Akashi dapat menggunakannya untuk apa saja. Dapat dimaklumi mengingat pemilik gedung apartemen itu adalah orang tua Nijimura.

Akashi memilih menggunakannya sebagai labolatorium pribadi miliknya karena pemuda itu senang bereksperimen.

Kunci diputar, pintu terbuka perlahan. Akashi menyalakan lampu. Pemandangan yang menyambut Nijimura adalah warna perak melapisi berbagai peralatan. Nyaris seperti labolatorium sekolah, hanya saja lebih kecil. Akashi telah memodifikasi apartemen tersebut habis-habisan.

Diantara peralatan menakjubkan itu, Akashi menemukan sebuah robot dengan tinggi menyerupai manusia. Hampir saja Nijimura mengira robot itu sebagai manusia apabila tidak ada kabel yang disambung diberbagai bagian tubuhnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," pemuda itu menyadari betapa miripnya robot tersebut dengan pemuda yang telah tiada beberapa tahun lalu.

Akashi tidak mengindahkan ucapan Nijimura. Ia mengambil _chip memory_ yang telah dicurinya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam robot tersebut. Sebuah proyektor yang tersambung dengan robot itu melalui kabel menyala, menampilkan sederet tulisan. _Insert Memory._

Zaman modern seperti ini, setiap manusia memiliki sebuah _chip_ yang terpasang di kepalanya. _Chip_ itu merekam segala memori yang terjadi dalam hidup manusia, dan jika diprogram dapat memprediksi pikiran dan perasaan manusia tersebut layaknya otak dan hati. Saat meninggal, _chip_ itu akan diambil dan disimpan disebuah tempat khusus mirip bank.

Pengecualian jika yang meninggal adalah seorang murid yang belum sempat menyelesaikan sekolahnya, _chip_ tersebut akan disimpan di dalam labolatorium sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk membuatnya," ujar Nijimura. "Otakmu yang jenius rupanya kau manfaatkan dengan baik."

Akashi tersenyum. Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

 _Insert Memory 100%_

"Selesai," Akashi melepas kabel yang tersambung disekujur tubuh robot tersebut. Mereka berdua nyaris tidak berkedip, terlalu tegang menanti kejadian selanjutnya.

Kedua mata _cyborg_ itu berkedip-kedip. Menampilkan sepasang bola mata biru yang indah. Bibir pucatnya bergerak pelan. Lalu sebuah nama tersebut perlahan.

"A..kashi..-kun?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N

Ntah kenapa fic ini lebih banyak drama daripada sci-finya...serasa nonton sinetron jadinya /abaikan.

Nah udah jalan dua chapter ni, bagaimana alur ceritanya menurut reader sekalian? hohoho.

Untuk bagian ini, lagu (bait pertama) yang digunakan adalah Run - BTS. MV nya bagus loohh /promosi.

Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin saya akan update bulanan. Sekitar satu atau dua bulan mungkin dengan word yang diusahakan tetap sekitar 4k+. Terus terang ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dan anehnya waktu ngetik gak kerasa sama sekali.

Review, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.

See you next chapter^^

Sign,

Akira Scarlet


	3. Bagian Tiga

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Akira Scarlet

 **.**

 **.**

 **AK14 Matrix**

 **Au!Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Will you stay by my side_

 _Will you promise me_

 _If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break_

 _I'm scared scared scared of that_

 _Will you stop time_

 _If this moment passes_

 _As though it hadn't happened_

 _I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

 **.**

 **Bagian Tiga: Afterlife**

 **.**

Akashi mematung selama beberapa saat. Seluruh sel sarafnya seakan berhenti bekerja sementara sel otaknya sedang bekerja keras mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hatinya bergejolak kesenangan dan ia merasa akan segera menangis detik itu juga.

Tanpa satu kata pun terucap, Akashi melangkah maju, lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil _cyborg_ tersebut. Tidak dapat ditahannya butiran kristal air meluncur turun dari sudut matanya, membasahi baik jaket hitamnya maupun pakaian putih makhluk yang sedang dipeluknya.

Nijimura hanya bisa mengamati adegan dramatis tersebut di ujung ruangan. Dirinya bagai tengah menonton drama di layar televisi. Hanya saja yang ini lebih berbobot daripada drama murahan, lebih nyata, dan lebih mengombang-ambingkan emosi. Ia tersenyum simpatik, ikut merasa bahagia atas keberhasilan adiknya.

"Maaf," kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi sekaligus yang ingin diutarakannya sejak lama. "Maafkan aku atas segalanya."

Kuroko yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya memeluk Akashi lebih erat lagi. Meski kini ia hanyalah sebuah robot hasil kecanggihan teknologi, ia dapat merasakan emosi layaknnya manusia. Dan dengan emosi, bukan mustahil dirinya dapat menangis maupun tertawa.

"Aku..aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Akashi-kun atas segalanya."

Kalimat itu membuat Akashi tertawa di sela tangisnya. "Jangan seperti itu Tetsuya. Aku yakin kau pasti membenciku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa membenci Akashi-kun. Sesebal apapun aku padamu, aku tahu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam kalau aku tetap menyayangi Akashi-kun."

Kalau ini memang sebuah drama yang dibuat-buat demi keuntungan komersial, Nijimura yakin ia berada di toilet sekarang. Muntah karena merasa mual dan jijik dengan adegan menggelikan seperti itu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Keadaan ini bukanlah sebuah drama yang penuh kebohongan memuakkan. Drama ini tanpa kepura-puraan, tanpa akting, tanpa memikirkan keuntungan apapun. Keduanya mengucapkan segala dialog yang ada dalam pikiran mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

"Tetsuya, apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," dengan jemarinya Akashi perlahan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di mata biru Kuroko. Nijimura mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Makanan? Baiklah, apalagi keajaiban otakmu yang kau masukkan ke dalam tubuh robot Kuroko?" tanya Nijimura setengah berbisik. Kuroko dibiarkan duduk di atas satu-satunya kursi kayu yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut sementara mereka pergi ke apartemen sebelah.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Sepandai-pandainya diriku, aku adalah manusia. Seorang manusia biasa yang membuat robot dibantu kecanggihan teknologi. Ia mungkin dapat memiliki emosi, tapi Kuroko tetaplah seorang robot. Sebuah _cyborg_ yang butuh dicas untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya. Dan dengan menyesal kuberitahukan kalau makanannya adalah sebuah baterai khusus. Fungsinya mirip dengan baterai pada handphone, dapat membuatnya hidup tanpa tersambung kabel selama beberapa hari," jelas Akashi. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka salah satu kardus tua yang diselipkan di dalam lemari pakaian lalu mengeluarkan baterai kecil berwarna merah dan biru.

Sementara Akashi dan Nijimura sedang mengambil 'makanan' miliknya di apartemen sebelah, Kuroko yang tengah duduk mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan. _Terasa agak kaku_ , pikirnya. Ia menyentuh kulitnya sendiri. _Dan dingin_.

Kuroko menghela napas. Aneh. Semua ini terasa aneh dan tidak nyata. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat terlahir kembali seperti ini? Apakah memang takdirnya untuk kembali bersama Akashi dan mencurangi kematian?

Ia menggeleng pelan. Bukan saatnya. Bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk merenung ataupun membuat tidak enak keadaan. Kerja keras Akashi telah terbayar, dan ia harus merasa senang untuk hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang hidup itu aneh. Lebih aneh daripada novel fantasi ataupun dongeng. Hidup dapat memainkan takdirmu sesuka hati, seolah semua makhluk hidup hanyalah pemeran di atas panggung pertunjukan tanpa penonton. Jika hidup adalah sutradaranya, maka takdir adalah benang pengekang yang mengikat pemeran bagai boneka _Marionette_. Seluruh pemeran dibuat tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menari mengikuti alur cerita.

Tapi dalam beberapa kondisi, kecelakaan bisa terjadi.

Bukan tidak mungkin kalau tali pengikat _Marionette_ putus. Dan salah satu dari sekian banyak pemeran melenceng keluar dari jalur, membuat keseluruhan cerita menjadi kacau. Membuat akhir yang berbeda dari perencanaan.

Jika hal itu terjadi, biasanya selanjutnya adalah hukum alam selaku _manipulator_ – penggerak _marionette_ akan bertindak. Ia akan mengejar pemeran tersebut, mencegahnya mengubah keseluruhan cerita. Lalu secara perlahan tapi pasti, ia kembali memasang tali pengekang yang baru dan lebih kuat.

Dengan kesiagaan dan penjagaan yang begitu ketat dari kombinasi ketiganya, tidak ada yang pernah bisa lolos dari jalur kehidupan yang telah digoreskan.

"Ada surat resmi dari sekolah sampai di depan pintu apartemen kita tadi pagi. Apa maksudnya Akashi?"

Mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, Akashi lalu kembali menusuk panekuk yang telah dibaluri sirup miliknya. "Mungkin kepala sekolah akan berubah menjadi monster begitu aku berada dalam jarak pandangnya."

Nijimura mengangkat panekuk yang baru saja matang ke atas piring. Ia lalu menaruhnya di meja tempatnya sarapan. "Hoo jadi ini semua akibat ulahmu membolos waktu itu? Apa kau siap untuk diadili atau dimakan monster Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Bertingkah seakan dirinya seorang reporter, garpu miliknya diacungkan ke arah Akashi seolah benda perak itu adalah sebuah mic.

"Tenang saja Nijimura Shuzo-san, aku memiliki segudang cara untuk menenangkan kepala sekolah super galak itu. Oh bahkan mungkin aku dapat membuat sebuah buku dan menjualnya kepada murid-murid sekolah. Cara jitu menangani kepsek jelmaan monster. Bagaimana menuru- Hei apa yang kau tertawakan Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik Kuroko di sebelahnya yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan guna menahan tawa. Pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara kemarin dan pagi ini ia tampak seperti orang yang berbeda sekali. Rasanya ia menjadi lebih ceria dan agak banyak tersenyum. Hal yang baru bagi Akashi, dan sangat disukainya.

"Bukan ide buruk. Tapi sayangnya kau telah resmi lulus sekarang dan menjadi seorang pengangguran. Oh kapan adikku ini bisa memakai pakaian berjas dan pergi ke kantor? Aku bosan setengah mati melihatnya dengan pakaian kaus yang tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali," ujar Nijimura setengah mengeluh. Ia mengambil sepotong panekuk dan berniat memakannya secepat mungkin.

"Maaf aku makan di depanmu Kuroko. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak apa-apa Nijimura-san," Kuroko mengangguk tanda memaklumi. "Sedari tadi juga pemuda di sebelahku sudah memakan tiga buah panekuk dan tidak terlihat merasa tidak enak denganku sama sekali."

Akashi yang merasa dirinya menjadi objek singgungan memelototi Kuroko. Jika sudah seperti ini, hilang _image_ dirinya sebagai murid jenius _cool_ yang terlihat memiliki pembawaan diri yang baik. Sekarang ia malah tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak merasa lapar," sambung Kuroko menambahkan.

Selama beberapa menit ke depan tidak ada satu patah kata pun terucap. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan alat makan bersentuhan dengan piring keramik putih berpola daun hijau muda. Ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah pukul sembilan. Aku harus berangkat bekerja," ucap Nijimura menekankan kata bekerja. Akashi mendelik, tidak ingin berasumsi kalau kata itu merupakan bentuk penyindiran halus baginya.

"Kuroko kau baik-baiklah dengan pemuda ini," Nijimura menunjuk Akashi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan kau Tuan Seijuurou, awas kalau aku menemukanmu berada di apartemen siang ini. Kau harus datang menemui kepala sekolah hari ini juga. Bersikaplah dewasa dan bertanggung jawab."

"Siap Tuan Shuzo si pekerja kantoran. Saya selaku pengangguran ini memang berniat menemui kepala sekolah hari ini. Mana berani membuat monster marah menjadi semakin murka?"

Nijimura mendesah mendengar jawaban Akashi. Ia mengangkat tas hitam kulit miliknya dan membuka pintu.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya," ujar Nijimura pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Seusai kepergian Nijimura, keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kuroko menarik baju Akashi pelan.

"Kau akan pergi kapan Akashi-kun?"

"Coba kita lihat," Akashi mengambil sepucuk surat yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil dekat sofa ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di karpet beludru merah tua yang digelar di ruang tamu. "Harap Akashi Seijuurou datang ke sekolah pukul sebelas."

"Pukul sebelas? Apa aku.." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Boleh ikut denganmu Akashi-kun?"

Mendengar permintaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Kuroko, Akashi menyentuh pucuk rambut pemuda itu perlahan, lalu memegang untaian surai biru muda miliknya. Ia menggeleng dilengkapi senyum sedih. "Maaf Tetsuya, tetapi kau tidak bisa ikut."

"Dan boleh kutahu kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya," Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Cuaca sedikit berawan, tapi masih bisa dibilang cerah. "Karena aku belum siap untuk membawamu keluar. Bisa jadi hal itu dapat membahayakanmu."

"Tapi–"

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin keluar Tetsuya? Kesepian kalau ditinggal disini sendirian?" Akashi hanya asal berucap, tapi Kuroko mengangguk pelan tanda membenarkan ucapan Akashi yang spontan.

"Mengapa kau cemaskan soal hal seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku akan sering berada disini menemanimu. Nanti setelah aku bertemu kepala sekolah aku akan langsung berlari pulang. Lagipula aku kan seorang pengangguran," jawab Akashi diiringi tawanya sendiri untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Janji?" Kuroko terlihat ragu, tapi sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin sekali percaya pada perkataan Akashi.

"Janji," Akashi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Kuroko. "Masih ingatkah kau kalau kita sering melakukan ini dulu?"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja."

Saat itu Akashi telah berjanji.

Dan Kuroko mempercayainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menghela napas menatap bangunan dihadapannya. Sekolah Teknologi Tinggi Negara kini tidak lagi menjadi tempatnya belajar sehari-hari. Seperti perkataan Nijimura tadi pagi, dirinya resmi lulus dengan menyandang predikat murid paling jenius.

Murid-murid berseragam yang tengah menikmati santapan makan siang duduk beralaskan rumput di halaman luas sekolah. Melihatnya, mendadak Akashi merindukan seragam biru tua miliknya dan memori saat masih bersekolah terlintas di pikirannya.

Ia mendorong pintu kaca bening yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan dengan lap dan larutan pembersih. Beberapa staf dan pengajar yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Akashi menyapanya dengan ukiran senyum, menandakan kalau mereka belum melupakan pemuda jenius nan nakal yang bolos di hari kelulusan. Ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman juga.

Sampai di lantai tiga menggunakan elevator, Akashi berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan pintu di lantai tersebut. Terdapat pahatan berbentuk singa sebagai gagang pintu. Ukiran berwarna emas – entah apakah berlapis dengan bahan yang sama dengan warnanya – mengukir tulisan 'kepala sekolah' dengan memakai huruf sambung yang indah. Bagi Akashi, semua itu dapat dirangkum menjadi satu kata.

Norak.

Perlahan jemarinya mengetuk pintu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menunggu sebelum pintu tersebut terbuka secara otomatis. Akashi masih ingat terakhir kalinya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan megah kantor manusia paling berkuasa di akademi ini, dan interior ruangannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Rak unik yang terpasang menyatu dengan dinding terisi penuh dengan buku-buku, baik buku pelajaran maupun buku semacam novel untuk waktu senggang. Tumpukan buku di sudut ruangan juga tampak menggunung, menyiratkan betapa besar minat beliau akan membaca. Patung-patung berjejer rapi di rak penuh ukiran yang terletak persis di sebelah rak buku. Patung tersebut beragam. Mulai dari yang unik, mengherankan sampai menyeramkan. Kebanyakan diketahui Akashi berasal dari belahan dunia lain, entah kepala sekolah membelinya atau mendapatkannya dari kenalannya sebagai oleh-oleh.

Yang paling mencolok dari keseluruhan isi ruangan adalah meja besar yang berada di seberang pintu masuk. Dilihat sepintas, meja tersebut hanyalah meja kantor biasa dengan kursi yang melengkapi. Ada tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja, dilengkapi dengan pulpen yang bertebaran dan komputer menyala di sudut meja. Yang membuatnya mencolok adalah keberadaan penghuni kursi tersebut yang kini tidak ada di singgasananya.

Setiap murid yang dipanggil pasti dapat merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari sang kepala sekolah sekebal apapun dirinya. Kebanyakan menunjukkan beberapa gejala seperti keringat dingin, lutut bergetar, dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh gemetaran. Hal yang terlalu sering terjadi hingga disebut sebagai penyakit baru bagi beberapa murid nakal. _Headmonster Syndrome._ Nama yang unik tapi benar apa adanya.

Tebak siapa yang mengarang nama tersebut, kalian pasti tidak menyangka.

Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ia mendapat hukuman membersihkan kantin selama seminggu atas sindrom buatannya.

"Senang melihatmu datang."

Refleks berbalik, Akashi menemukan pria setengah baya dengan pakaian amat sangat formal berdiri satu meter darinya. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangannya dan nyaris saja berteriak "Hantu!" meski Akashi yakin ia tidak mempercayai eksistensi makhluk gaib.

"Aku – saya datang sesuai keinginan anda, _Sir."_

Nama panggilan yang berlaku di sekolah negara mengikuti aturan dari negara barat seperti _Miss, Ma'am,_ dan _Sir_. Agak aneh jika disebutkan bersamaan dengan nama Jepang yang kental akan gaya Asia, tapi aturan yang lama-lama menjelma menjadi sebuah tradisi tidak lagi dipermasalahkan saat ini.

"Asing rasanya melihat murid yang biasanya kabur saat dipanggil kini datang dengan patuh," suara berat pria itu menggema di segala penjuru ruangan. "Apa kau sudah mulai mengenal kata bertobat, Akashi-san?"

Berbeda dengan nama panggilan yang diperuntukkan bagi para staf, pengajar biasa memanggil anak didiknya sesuai tradisi Jepang. Yaitu dengan akhiran _–san, -kun,_ atau yang jarang, _-chan_. Aturan ini ditetapkan untuk menyeimbangi baik tradisi Barat mapun Asia yang masuk.

"Hanya karena kakak saya menyuruh bukan berarti saya telah bertobat," jawab Akashi dingin. Kepala sekolah sudah cukup terbiasa dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti itu. "Dan saya kemari dengan rasa penasaran apakah anda memanggil saya karena insiden saya membolos."

"Kakak?" ulang pria itu bingung. Tapi ia langsung teringat pemuda jenius generasi sebelumnya yang berlawanan sifat dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Nijimura-san telah saya anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Apakah anda melupakannya S _ir_? Dia bahkan telah saya anggap sebagai orang tua karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja," Akashi menunjukkan ekspresi bosan dan ingin pergi secepatnya.

"Aku ingat dia. Nijimura Shuzo, pewaris perusahaan elektronik ternama yang dewasa, tenang dan jenius. Jika ada satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya, maka itu adalah kesempurnaan."

"Saya yakin alasan anda memanggil saya bukan untuk membicarakan murid yang telah lulus dua tahun lalu," balas Akashi sarkatis.

"Memang. Jadi apa ada alasan bagus untukmu, tidak datang di upacara kelulusan yang merupakan acara terpenting kota – tidak negara ini?" kepala sekolah berjalan melewati Akashi dan duduk di atas kursi singgasananya.

"Saya yakin anda tidak sepenuhnya benar. Banyak acara yang jauh lebih penting seperti pelantikan pemimpin negara..peresmian sebuah penemuan baru…" menyadari bicaranya yang telah melantur dan jelas sekali membantah perkataan absolut kepala sekolah, Akashi berdehem. "Tapi ya tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya masalah personal."

"Maksudmu kau tidak senang datang ke acara pelulusan?"

"Tepat sekali. Saya memang tidak pernah menyukai acara resmi. Sebagai orang yang paling sering menegur saya, saya yakin anda telah mengetahuinya _Sir,_ " meski bukan alasan utama mengapa ia membolos, tapi Akashi berkata jujur. Ia memang tidak menyukai acara semacam itu.

"Tetap saja keabsenanmu tidak dapat ditolerir Akashi. Apa kau menyadari betapa kacaunya acara itu akibat ulahmu? Dan betapa malunya semua anggota sekolah karenamu?" nada pria itu mulai meninggi, tanda bahwa emosinya naik.

Akashi mundur selangkah karena ngeri. Secuek apapun dirinya, aura mengerikan kepala sekolah tidak dapat dicegatnya. Ia yakin tidak akan menang melawan monster ini. Terlebih kalau sudah marah.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Kalau begitu apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan saya, _Sir_? Apakah saya satu-satunya murid jenius yang hingga saat ini masih belum mendapat pekerjaan masih kurang sebagai hukuman?"

Alis kepala sekolah naik mendengarnya, "Kau belum mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Kira-kira begitulah…"

"Tidak ada hukuman yang dapat saya berikan untukmu Akashi-san. Saya yakin perbuatanmu itu akan terbalas suatu saat nanti," Akashi mendengus pelan. Dikiranya kepala sekolah akan bersimpati padanya dan memberikannya pekerjaan layak. Dengan begitu ia dapat menghindari keluhan Nijimura sepanjang minggu.

"Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

 _Selesai?_ Pikirnya bingung. Kepala sekolah tampak hanya ingin berbasa-basi dengannya saja! Apa-apaan ini, dipikirnya akan ada omelan, raungan, paling ringan hukuman. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, ia lebih baik diam di apartemen dan menemani Kuroko.

Ah mengingatnya, Akashi ingin sekali segera pulang.

Ia memegang gagang pintu berpahat singa itu, berniat untuk pulang secepatnya. Namun satu pertanyaan dari kepala sekolah membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Hanya ingin memastikan. Kau, tidak melakukan apa-apa malam itu bukan Akashi?"

Tangannya sempat gemetaran. Akashi menghela napas, menenangkan diri. _Tidak apa-apa…beliau tidak tahu._

"Tidak _Sir._ "

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Akashi menutup pintu. Dirinya dirayapi perasaan lega karena berhasil keluar dari sana hidup-hidup.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah berlari pulang, seperti yang dijanjikan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dan ia merasa lapar.

 _Sepertinya makan siang terlebih dahulu tidak apa-apa. Toh tidak akan lama_ , batinnya.

Sementara Akashi melangkah keluar dari komplek sekolah dengan terburu-buru, kepala sekolah menyalakan _handphone_ miliknya. Ponsel tercanggih sekaligus termahal yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kalangan atas.

Sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponselnya. Panggilan telepon. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Singkat namun padat. Pertanyaan itu menuntut sebuah balasan berarti.

"Ia tidak mengaku, seperti yang telah diduga. Tentu saja kita semua tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Mengelabui kita dengan barang murah seperti itu. Tadinya aku akan memberikan kelonggaran apabila ia percaya dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Laksanakan rencana B. Aku ingin membereskan masalah ini secepatnya."

"Baik."

Sambungan diputus.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi tadinya hendak makan semangkuk ramen di sebuah kedai sepi tapi nyaman, menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk menghabiskan makanan tradisional Jepang yang enak itu, lalu pulang.

Tapi kenyataan tidak merestuinya untuk berbuat demikian.

Ia tengah menyantap ramen tersebut dengan isi mangkuk yang tinggal setengah, lalu sebuah suara familier menyapanya.

"Akashi?"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati teman satu kelasnya dulu, Aomine Daiki menyapanya dengan tangan terangkat. Pemuda itu berpenampilan sama sejauh yang Akashi ingat. Pakaian casual dengan headphone melingkar di lehernya. Sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang agak gelap.

"Daiki. Sebuah kejutan," balas Akashi singkat.

Aomine menduduki kursi kosong yang tersedia di samping Akashi. Matanya tak lepas memandang Akashi sedari ia mengenali pemuda merah itu. "Jadi apa yang dilakukan seorang Akashi di tempat seperti ini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh makan?" mendadak Aomine menyadari kalau temannya ini sedang sensitif dan mudah emosi.

"Tapi Daiki, pertama aku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas bantuan hari itu. Tidak salah aku meminta bantuan padamu."

" _Hacking_ adalah bidangku," sahut pemuda itu bangga. "Agak sulit untuk meretas komputer sekolah memang, tapi aku suka tantangan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan membantumu dalam masalah yang menyangkut komputer dan program. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu. Lalu bagaimana dengan proyek luar biasamu Akashi? Sukses?"

"Sejauh ini masih sesuai rencana," jawab Akashi menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hidup ini memiliki terlalu banyak _plot twist_ ," ia mendengus, "Seharusnya hidup menjadi seorang novelis saja."

Aomine tertawa mendengar gerutuan Akashi yang terlihat seperti lelucon garing. "Bukannya itulah asyiknya menjalani hidup? Yah, aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu karena aku tidak mengerti mengenai mesin dan robot. Tapi berhati-hatilah dalam membuat keputusan, karena perasaanku mengatakan kau akan mengalami hal tak terjelaskan sebentar lagi."

"Sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi sosok yang dewasa?" balas Akashi. "Aku hanya bisa berharap perasaanmu itu salah. Atau hal yang tak terjelaskan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk."

Lalu rencana awal Akashi mengenai menghabiskan waktu lima menit di kedai ramen telah berganti menjadi tiga puluh menit.

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari yang terik masih bertahan dari awal Akashi meninggalkan apartemen hingga ia kembali. Entah musim apa ini, tapi langit begitu cerah dan begitu biru. Ia tidak begitu ingat kapan tepatnya cuaca bisa seindah ini.

Pintu kaca lantai dasar terbuka otomatis begitu Akashi mendekat. Di zaman ini, kebanyakan pintu utama dari bangunan umum menggunakan kaca. Entah kenapa begitu. Mungkin karena sensor yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan setiap manusia yang akan masuk – agar pintu terbuka otomatis – lebih mudah dipasang.

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam, Akashi sempat terdiam. Diliriknya halaman depan apartemen melalui sudut matanya. Bukan ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengawasi. Tapi Akashi tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan sementara ada orang asing yang membuntutinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu berusaha membaur dengan kerumunan anak muda yang tengah menunggu bus di depan apartemen. Akashi dengan mudah mengenalinya, mengingat pakaiannya mencolok saat udara panas seperti ini. Orang itu baru dilihat Akashi saat ia pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen.

Tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh, akhirnya Akashi masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Dengan langkah besar ia menaiki elevator, menapaki koridor apartemennya yang selalu tampak suram, dan membuka pintu apartemen.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kuroko yang sedang membaca salah satu koran harian yang diantar petugas koran setiap pagi.

"Kau sudah pulang Akashi-kun?" tanya pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut meletakkan korannya di atas meja. Meski sekarang ia seorang _cyborg_ , Akashi sengaja tidak merubah satu senti pun tinggi Kuroko. Ia berpikir bahwa Kuroko telah sempurna apa adanya. Tidak memerlukan perubahan sekecil apa pun.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia mengira Kuroko akan mengomelinya karena pulang terlambat. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Pemuda itu mengira percakapan Akashi dengan kepala sekolah memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Kau sudah makan Akashi-kun? Apa butuh kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Akashi jadi teringat kalau Kuroko sama pandainya dalam hal memasak seperti Nijimura. Dan lima tahun lamanya ia tidak memakan masakan pemuda itu. Betapa ia merindukan masakan Kuroko.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menolak kebaikan hati Kuroko sekenyang apapun dirinya, Akashi mengiyakan. "Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau sediakan untukku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat.." Kuroko membuka lemari pendingin, memeriksa apa saja bahan yang terdapat dalam benda balok tersebut. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku membuat _chicken teriyaki_ Akashi-kun? Masakan itu mungkin bisa dibilang tradisional tapi rasanya selalu enak. Aku juga bisa membuat sup hangat untuk nanti malam."

Terakhir kali Akashi memakannya, itu adalah masakan Nijimura di hari dimana pemuda itu merayakan kelulusannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan ayam seperti itu?

"Tentu saja tidak. Buat semaumu. Aku akan memakannya, itu pasti," ujar Akashi sembari membuka tirai kelabu jendela. Orang berpakaian hitam itu sudah tidak ada disana. Mungkin ia bersembunyi di suatu tempat, Akashi tidak tahu. Tapi ia yakin orang itu tidak akan masuk ke apartemennya dan hal itu membuatnya sangat lega.

Namun Akashi terlalu cepat merasa lega.

 **.**

 **.**

Kamis malam sekitar pukul delapan, Akashi tengah melaksanakan ritual yang paling disenanginya…yaitu mandi malam. Uap yang melekat di cermin kamar mandi menunjukkan betapa panasnya air yang digunakan pemuda itu. Sesekali ia bersenandung.

Di ruang tengah, Nijimura dan Kuroko sedang melakukan urusan masing-masing. Yang lebih tua membaca _online_ melalui _handphone_ miliknya. Sementara yang lebih muda sibuk membaca koran harian yang kini resmi menjadi hobinya.

 _Ting Tong._

Nijimura tersentak mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Jarang sekali ada yang bertamu pada jam segini. Dengan pikiran curiga, ia membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Tidak ada orang. Koridor sepi seperti biasa.

Tatapan Nijimura jatuh pada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet, persis di depan pintu masuk apartemennya. Surat itu memiliki cap resmi pemerintah, dan tulisan untuk Akashi Seijuurou terpampang besar disana.

Nijimura mengambilnya, menutup pintu, lalu berseru pada Akashi. "Akashi, ada surat pemerintah untukmu! Aku tidak tahu apa isinya tapi aku tidak menolerir adanya masalah lagi dalam bulan ini!"

Mendengarnya, Akashi tidak lama keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Rambut merahnya basah dengan beberapa tetes air jatuh menuruni helaian rambutnya dan membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pelan pada Kuroko yang memandangnya bak gadis remaja yang melihat pria tampan. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada surat berlapis amplop merah tua yang dipegang Nijimura.

"Aku yakin telah membereskan masalah bulan ini," ujarnya sembari mengambil surat tersebut. "Mungkin ini undangan pekerjaan."

"Kuharap begitu Akashi," Nijimura merasakan firasat buruk, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. "Kuharap begitu."

Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tangan sibuk membuka amplop tersebut. Ia menutup pintu kamar, duduk di sisi ranjang dan membaca surat tersebut dengan cermat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, surat tersebut jatuh menabrak lantai keramik. Akashi tertegun. Tubuhnya seolah disihir agar membeku. Pikirannya kini bercampur aduk dan tatapannya berubah menjadi ngeri.

 _Untuk: Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Dari: Manusia yang memanggilmu ke sekolah tadi siang_

 _Note: Hanya ada dua pilihan bagimu saat ini. Satu, kuangkat kau menjadi professor dan menjalani hidup berkecukupan dengan syarat menyerahkan robot kesayanganmu itu. Atau kau bisa memilih pilihan kedua, jagalah robot manismu agar tetap di sisimu dan hidupmu akan jauh menjadi lebih mengerikan. Pilihan manakah yang kau pilih Akashi? Kutunggu jawabanmu cepat atau lambat. Kuharap kau tidak membuat pilihan yang keliru._

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N

Selagi liburan sekolah, saya memutuskan untuk mempercepat update fic ini hohoho~

Now playing: Butterfly - BTS (sebagai bait pembuka dari bagian ini)

Tidak dapat berbicara banyak di note kali ini, saya hanya bisa berharap bagian ini sesuai dengan ekspetasi para readers sekalian. Bagi yang ingin memberikan feedback, saran dan kritik sangat ditunggu.

See you next chapter^^

Sign,

Akira Scarlet


	4. Bagian Empat

"Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Akira Scarlet

 **.**

 **.**

 **AK14 Matrix**

 **Au!Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No matter how much I draw, it doesn't become beautiful_

 _The paints that I chose are not at fault_

 _That shooting star I saw last midnight_

 _I still remember that_

 _I was waiting for..._

 _Hello, shooting-star_

 _Hello, shooting-star again_

 _I've been waiting for you"_

 **.**

 **Bagian Empat: Takdir Bukanlah Jurang Antara Kita**

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menyebut nama Akashi sembari mendorong pintu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu memandangnya heran. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggung, entah apa yang Akashi sembunyikan. Kuroko bukan tipe yang mudah penasaran.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" meski tersamarkan dengan baik, Kuroko tahu suara Akashi bergetar. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir mengenai isi surat itu. Apa benar mengenai pekerjaan Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melangkah mundur. Punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sisi meja. Diremasnya kertas surat itu keras-keras. "Sayangnya bukan. Tapi tentu tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Nijimura, tenang saja," ujarnya melihat raut kecewa di wajah Kuroko.

"Oh," respon singkat dari Kuroko melegakan Akashi, mengetahui kalau pemuda biru itu tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku ada di depan kalau kalau Akashi-kun membutuhkan sesuatu," ujarnya lagi. Usai mengatakan itu ia menutup pintu.

"Ada apa?" Nijimura berdiri tegap dengan wajah penuh selidik di depan pintu kamar. Kuroko menutup pintu tersebut pelan, lalu menjawab sepelan suara Nijimura saat bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Nijimura-san. Akashi-kun mengatakan semua baik-baik saja tapi…ia tidak seperti biasanya," pandangan Kuroko tampak menerawang. "Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun. Jadi aku akan mengasumsikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Terserah kau," sahut Nijimura mengangkat tangannya. "Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku bertanya sendiri padanya apa yang terjadi."

"Aku akan berada di ruang tengah, bersikap seolah Akashi-kun baru saja selesai mandi dan amplop pemerintah itu tidak pernah datang," seusai mengucapkan itu Kuroko menunduk pelan, lalu beranjak menuju ruang tengah, mengambil koran kesayangannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Nijimura menatap Kuroko dari kejauhan dengan bingung. Sepercaya itukah dia dengan Akashi?

Tanpa ketukan pintu, Nijimura menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Ditemukannya Akashi dengan sepucuk surat tersebut di tangan, sementara pandangan adiknya itu sendiri kosong.

Akashi baru menyadari eksistensi Nijimura dihadapannya satu menit kemudian.

"Oh kau Nijimura, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu?" pertanyaan itu kini terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan kertas itu adikku," tanpa permisi Nijimura merebut surat tersebut dari tangan Akashi, diiringi seruan tidak setuju dari yang direbut. Nijimura membacanya lekat-lekat, hingga aura canggung mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang tadi Akashi, aku tidak menolerir adanya masalah lagi bulan ini…" Nijimura terdiam sebentar, sementara otaknya berpikir keras. "Tapi ini lebih buruk dari yang kuduga, dari yang kau duga, dan dari yang kita semua duga."

"Aku..aku harus bagaimana Nijimura?" tanya Akashi. Dirinya dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa hebat. Nijimura menatapnya heran, terakhir kali ia mendengar suara Akashi seperti ini adalah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ketika pemuda di ruang tengah itu tiada. Dan sekarang ketika ia mendengar suara semacam ini lagi, pemuda sama yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Nijimura menghela napas. "Kau sudah dewasa, pikirkan sendiri, kerjakan sendiri, bertanggung jawablah sendiri. Tapi aku akan memberimu sebuah usul gila yang biasanya hanya bisa aku dengarkan."

"Oh," perubahan ekspresi tampak di wajah Akashi. "Ajaranku akhirnya meresap di otak lambanmu ya?"

"Berisik," ujar Nijimura kesal. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi. "Sekarang dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak yakin ini akan seratus persen berhasil karena tidak ada rencana yang mutlak di dunia ini. Tapi setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Terlalu banyak basa-basi," Akashi menyahut dengan bosan. "Bisa kita langsung ke intinya?"

"Baiklah..baiklah. Sekarang begini rencananya…."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa sama sekali dengan pilihan yang kuberikan padamu, Akashi-san."

"Bagaimana kalau saya melupakannya, _Sir_?" Akashi tertawa hambar dengan benda komunikasi bernama _handphone_ dalam genggamannya. Berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kegugupan yang akhir-akhir ini senang sekali mengganggunya, dan berusaha terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Cuek, jahil, tipikal anak nakal.

Tapi nyatanya usaha tersebut hanya membuahkan hasil yang tidak diharapkan. Suaranya malah terdengar aneh dan garing.

"Kau tahu kalau candaanmu tidak pernah terdengar lucu. Tapi memuakkan."

Akashi menelan ludah. Presentase keadaan yang bertambah buruk telah naik satu persen. Kepala sekolah sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ terbaiknya. "Baiklah. Tentu saya tidak melupakannya _Sir_."

"Bagus. Dan keputusanmu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang diutarakan demi formalitas belaka – semua orang pasti mengetahui apa jawaban Akashi. Termasuk kepala sekolah sendiri. Positifnya, kini Akashi dapat kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi gugup dan dapat menjawab seperti dirinya sedia kala.

"Kejadian semacam ini terlalu klise, _Sir_. Tanpa saya beritahu pun saya yakin anda telah mengetahui apa keputusan saya. Saya tidak ingin membuat sebuah _plot twist_ di dalam kehidupan yang sudah luar biasa ini."

"Kau memilih untuk mengikuti jejak para _protagonist_ membosankan dalam novel murahan?"

"Begitulah," Akashi mendadak jadi ingat akhir-akhir ini untuk membunuh rasa bosan ia sering membaca novel yang dijual di pasar buku bekas disudut kota. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan buku baru, hanya saja Akashi lebih menyukai buku lama abad lalu ketimbang zaman sekarang yang tidak memberikan kesan apapun setelah membacanya.

Dan asal tahu saja, tidak semua _protagonist_ membosankan. Bahkan beberapa terlampau keren menurutnya.

Kepala sekolah terkekeh mengejek mendengar jawaban yakin Akashi. "Kau tidak mau berubah pikiran? Mencoba mengikuti jejak para pahlawan dalam fantasi anak-anak? Dunia ini bukan sebuah dongeng Akashi-san. Sebagai salah satu murid terjenius kau seharusnya mengetahui hal itu. Oh atau barangkali kau ingin jadi pahlawan?"

"Saya rasa saya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan sendiri pilihan saya. Saya tidak akan berubah pikiran. Lagipula, kata pahlawan tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk diabadikan dalam kamus saya."

"Jangan menyesali keputusanmu Akashi-san," nada kepala sekolah menyiratkan kalau beliau sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pilihan Akashi. Akashi sendiri tahu kalau pria itu bukan orang sembarangan berotak kosong. Sangat sangat mungkin kalau beliau sudah memperkirakan semuanya.

"Tidak akan," balas Akashi dengan intonasi yang dibuat agar terdengar menantang.

"Kau memilih jalan sulit dengan mengabaikan secuil fakta kalau dalam hidup ini kebaikan tidak selalu menang dan yang kerja keras tidak selalu terbayar. Yah, saya memang tidak dapat mengharapkan apapun dari orang sepertimu."

"Sepertinya kau terlambat menyadarinya, _Sir_. Siapa yang pernah bilang kalau saya bisa diharapkan?" setelah Akashi berbicara demikian, sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak. Diputuskan seakan kepala sekolah tidak lagi dapat membalas perkataan Akashi yang seperti biasa, agak kelewat batas dan membuat emosi naik.

Akashi menghela napas sembari menjauhkan alat komunikasi itu dari telinganya. Ia menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur dengan pandangan menerawang. Keputusan telah diambil, tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Mau tidak mau ia harus menanggung konsekuensi atas pilihannya.

Sudut matanya melirik tas ransel hitam dengan ukuran tergolong besar di pojok ruangan. Tas itu menganga, dengan _ritsleting_ yang tidak tertutup. Akashi menghela napas melihatnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada setumpuk pakaian yang ditumpuk asal dalam lemari dengan pintu terbuka.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan," pandangannya sekali lagi beralih. Kini pada jendela yang basah akan air hujan yang tumpah dari langit. Hujan sering sekali turun beberapa hari terakhir ini. Entah memang musimnya atau ada alasan lain? Akashi tidak terlalu peduli.

Melihat tetesan air meluncur turun tanpa suara, Akashi kembali mengingat rencana gila Nijimura yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Saatnya pergi," setelahnya terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin lama kisah perjalanan hidupnya semakin menjadi tidak realistis. Atau setidaknya begitulah perspektif Kuroko yang mendadak berubah haluan saat di tengah hujan siang hari Akashi mengajaknya pergi.

Tadinya Kuroko merasa hidupnya tenang dan damai. Meski banyak masalah mengelilingi termasuk masalah keluarganya yang tak kunjung selesai. Namun nyatanya semenjak pertemuan dengan pemuda aneh bernama Akashi Seijuurou hidupnya tidak pernah sama lagi. Bahkan semuanya menjadi terlalu berat untuk diolah dalam pikirannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, waktu dimana dirinya berada di antara kerumunan orang banyak. Setiap individu disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada untaian kata terdengar mengalun di telinga. Hanya ada suara pengumuman yang diperkeras dengan _speaker_ , mengumumkan kereta api jurusan Kyoto District akan segera sampai.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menarik jemari Akashi yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya pelan. Pemuda merah itu menoleh, dengan seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Kuroko tidak menyukainya. Senyum itu penuh kepalsuan. Menyiratkan seakan semuanya baik-baik saja padahal keadaan sudah jelas tidak begitu. Ia tidak bodoh. Meski sekarang dirinya tidak lagi dapat dikatakan seorang manusia tapi ia dapat berpikir. Akashi sendiri yang merancangnya agar ia memiliki kemampuan dan akal layaknya manusia.

"Sebenarnya kita ma-" ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh laju kereta api listrik berkecepatan luar biasa yang melintas persis di sisinya, membuat helai rambut biru mudanya bergoyang. Pandangan Akashi yang tadinya tertuju pada Kuroko kini teralih pada kereta perak bergaris biru tersebut.

"Kita akan melakukan perjalanan. Kau bilang ingin pergi bukan? Ingin melihat dunia luar? Ayo kita melihatnya."

Oh kadang Kuroko membenci sikap Akashi yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil bagai boneka porselen yang sangat rapuh. Yang akan hancur berantakan bila tidak dijaga dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak selemah itu. Harusnya Akashi tahu.

Tapi setidaknya kini Kuroko tahu kalau tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Kyoto.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang berjalan keluar dari alat transportasi canggih tersebut begitu pintu masuk otomatis dibuka. Semuanya berjalan dengan tertib tanpa ada adegan dorong-mendorong ataupun desak-desakan. Kebanyakan merupakan penduduk asli Tokyo yang ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya, yang lainnya pekerja dari Kyoto yang merantau ataupun dipindahkan untuk bekerja di ibukota. Sisanya memiliki kesibukan tersendiri yang harus dibereskan di kota tersebut.

Akashi menatap barisan penduduk yang tengah mengantri keluar dari kereta api datar. Di matanya, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Mengantri dengan begitu teratur seperti barisan semut, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tidak ada aura kekeluargaan yang terasa. Apakah seperti ini seharusnya manusia hidup? Entahlah..Akashi seperti melihat kumpulan robot berjiwa kosong. Bahkan pemuda di sampingnya yang notabene merupakan robot sungguhan terlihat lebih manusiawi.

Saat jarum emas pada jam besar di stasiun itu menunjuk angka tujuh dan dua belas tepat, Akashi dan Kuroko dipersilakan masuk ke dalam. Bagian dalam kereta itu terkesan mewah, dengan desain kuno yang tidak didominasi warna perak seperti kebanyakan. Sebaliknya warna cokelat kayu-lah yang mendominasi.

Kereta tersebut dibagi menjadi banyak ruangan. Setiap ruangan hanya cukup untuk ditempati dua orang. Dahulu pada awal kereta seperti ini dibuat, setiap ruangan muat untuk ditempati satu keluarga berjumlah empat sampai lima orang. Namun seiring waktu, kebanyakan memesan satu ruangan sendiri sehingga desainnya kembali direvisi menjadi satu ruangan untuk dua orang.

Kuroko menatap ruangan yang akan mereka tempati selama satu setengah jam ke depan dengan tatapan berbinar. Dua buah kasur kecil, kursi dan meja kayu, satu kamar mandi, dan tempat penyimpanan tas. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik kereta api dan kesannya terlampau baik.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

Ia duduk di sisi Akashi yang terlebih dahulu duduk di atas kasur. Sebelum Kuroko sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun pemuda itu sudah menyela, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dan sejujurnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu mengenai hal ini."

"Ingin atau tidak ingin Akashi-kun harus memberitahukannya. Karena aku tahu keadaan tidaklah baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu Akashi-kun katakan."

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku tahu."

Ia terdiam sejenak, mulai menyusun rangkaian kalimat agar nanti penjelasannya tidak terdengar mengerikan dan putus asa. Kereta mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, pemandangan di luar jendela berganti menjadi kota Tokyo di malam hari. Penuh dengan gedung tinggi bercahaya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Jadi sebenarnya.."

Lalu Akashi mulai menjelaskan mengenai semuanya. Mengenai keputusannya, pertemuannya dengan kepala sekolah, semuanya. Termasuk rencana gila Nijimura. Hanya ada satu yang ia sengaja lewatkan.

Yaitu penjelasan rinci mengenai Kuroko yang sekarang merupakan seorang _cyborg_.

Sedari lima tahun yang lalu Akashi sadar kalau ia tidak mampu membuat _cyborg_ abadi. Ia tidak bisa..tidak dapat membuatnya bertahan lama. Karena itu di tahap akhir penyusunan Akashi menetapkan waktu hidup bagi Kuroko. Waktu terlama yang bisa ia buat. Dua bulan. Hanya dua bulan dan setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini. Ia harus meninggal sesuai takdirnya.

Awalnya Akashi mengira setelah Kuroko memaafkannya, segalanya akan selesai. Tapi kenyataan tidak menghendaki demikian. Keadaan menjadi rumit, demikian juga perasaan Akashi yang kian hari semakin tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kuroko. Mengapa ia tidak memperhitungkan segala konsekuensi yang ada dan hanya mengikuti egonya sendiri? Mungkin Nijimura memang benar sejak awal, ia bukan orang yang berpikir panjang. Bukan juga seseorang yang dewasa.

Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Menyesal atau tidak Akashi harus terus maju. Tidak ada jalan mundur. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Dan waktu hidup Kuroko hanya tinggal..satu bulan lagi.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update! *bow*

Untuk ceritanya juga, saya yakin ada banyak beberapa pertanyaan yang tercipta di pikiran kalian saat membaca chap ini hohoho..chap ini sengaja saya buat seperti ini dengan penjelasan di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi harap maklum kalau chap ini agak...membingungkan.

Untuk bagian ini, bait awal adalah potongan lagu Hello Shooting Star oleh Moumoon.

Akhir kata semoga kalian menyukainya dan tetap menunggu kelanjutannya.

See you next chapter^^

Sign,

Akira Scarlet


	5. Bagian Lima

**AK14 Matrix**

 **.**

 _An Akakuro fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **[20.04.2017]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _All of me, all in, all in_

 _If I can have you I can do anything_

 _Only to you, I'm all in, all in_

 _This isn't a lie, from now on."_

.

 **Bagian Lima: Kyoto dan Pemuda Pelari**

Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, Kuroko tampak memandangi pemandangan indah yang terbentang di balik jendela transparan ruang kabinnya. Aktivitas yang telah dilakoninya selama kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Cuaca cerah sehingga ia dapat melihat jelas bulan purnama dengan bintang menghiasi di seluruh sisinya.

Diliriknya Akashi yang tertidur dengan sebuah buku tergenggam di antara sela jarinya. Pasti pemuda itu lelah. Sedari pagi banyak sekali hal yang dilakukannya. Entah sendirian maupun bersama Nijimura. Kuroko tidak tahu pasti apa yang pemuda merah itu lakukan, namun ia yakin apapun yang dilakukan Akashi pasti memiliki tujuan baik.

Tersenyum tipis, Kuroko berdiri. Ternyata tubuh mekaniknya bisa merasakan pegal juga. Ia melakukan peregangan kecil sebelum menggeser pintu ruangan.

"Aku ingin berjalan menyusuri lorong kereta. Tidak akan lama," bisik Kuroko meski ia yakin Akashi tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Kuroko menoleh sana-sini sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju sisi belakang kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan singkatnya, tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup melintas. Nyamuk pun tidak ada. Semua orang berada dalam ruangannya masing-masing. Lorong terasa sangat sunyi – dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Jadi ini yang Akashi maksud dengan 'dimana teknologi menguasai, tidak ada manusia berinteraksi'.

Tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah pintu berbahan dasar kayu yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ada ukiran bertuliskan "ruang makan" dengan warna emas. Tertarik, Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Saat ia berada dalam jarak kira-kira satu meter, pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Zaman telah berubah ya …" katanya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Deretan kursi dan meja yang berjejer rapi terbentang di hadapannya. Ini sebuah kereta, namun rupanya desainer selalu mempunyai ide unik untuk menatanya sehingga terkesan luas, mewah, dan elegan. Berdecak kagum, Kuroko mendapati sebuah meja bar dengan jendela besar di belakangnya dijaga oleh sebuah android berbentuk manusia. Rapi dibalut setelan khas bartender kelas atas. Ia merasa bertemu sejenisnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" suaranya halus. Bahkan intonasinya sangat 'manusia'. Tidak ada kesan kaku. Kuroko nyaris mengira android itu sebagai manusia jika ia tidak melihat name tag bertuliskan 'A2: Kagami Taiga' pada seragam serba hitam putihnya.

A2. A dan 2, sebuah kode. Kode yang dulu tidak dipahami oleh orang awam kini menjadi sangat biasa sehingga anak kecil pun dapat mengenalinya. A berarti Android, sementara 2 merupakan posisi android tersebut. Karena ini ruang makan, artinya Kagami adalah asisten utama kepala bagian ruang makan. Bisa juga disebut wakil kepala, mungkin.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat."

Mendengarnya, Kagami membungkuk sopan. Mempersilakan Kuroko melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya.

Ada beberapa orang terlihat sepanjang Kuroko berjalan. Seorang wanita akhir dua puluh dengan segelas wine dan sepiring steak daging impor, Seorang pria tua dengan semangkuk bubur panas dan secangkir teh, serta beberapa pria berjas yang sibuk dengan gadget mereka masing-masing.

Aku sedang berada di bumi atau planet lain yang hampa udara? Batin Kuroko. Ia memutuskan untuk melewati mereka semua saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Sejauh ini saya tidak melihat pemuda seperti yang anda definisikan. Ya, baiklah. Akan saya laporkan begitu melihatnya."

Kuroko mengintip dari sudut matanya.

Rupanya salah seorang pria berjas tadi baru saja mengontak seseorang. Ia menoleh pada rekan-rekannya yang kelihatan penasaran setengah mati. "Kepala baru saja menelpon."

"Apa katanya?" tanya yang satu.

"Ia bertanya apakah kita telah menemukan pemuda merah dan kawan kesayangannya."

Pemuda merah? Akashi-kun?

Kuroko meremas hoodie yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya. Ia segera berjalan setenang mungkin keluar dari ruang makan. Lalu berlari menuju ruang kabinnya.

Akashi sudah terbangun begitu Kuroko tiba. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu cemas.

"Kemana saja kau?" Ia mendesah lega, lalu bangkit dan mendekap Kuroko. "Kukira aku kehilanganmu lagi."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya berjalan-jalan sejenak," Pandangannya tidak dapat lepas dari lorong kereta yang sunyi. Ia mendorong pelan Akashi.

"Daripada itu ada hal yang lebih penting," Ia menatap lurus kedua manik pemuda di hadapannya. "Mereka menemukan kita."

"Siapa? Orang pemerintahan? Mustahil bisa secepat itu kecuali-" Akashi tidak meneruskan perkataannya. –kecuali rencana Nijimura tidak berhasil.

"Pemuda merah itu Akashi-kun kan? Tadi salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan pemuda merah dan kawan kesayangannya. Aku yakin yang ia maksud adalah kita berdua."

Akashi menghela napas. Hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya adalah menghubungi Nijimura begitu sampai di stasiun Kyoto nanti. Ia melirik arloji hitam yang tergantung manis di pergelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi. Lima menit lagi kereta ini akan tiba di stasiun.

"Ikut aku Tetsuya," mereka meraih ransel yang tergeletak di atas kursi, lalu perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar terdekat. Lorong kereta masih sunyi seperti biasanya, hanya saja Kuroko merasakan aura mencekam yang tidak dirasakannya sedari tadi.

Papan tanda bertuliskan stasiun Kyoto terlihat di balik jendela kaca.

"Setelah pintu ini terbuka kita harus berjalan secepat mungkin – namun terlihat normal ke area telepon umum terdekat. Aku harus menghubungi Nijimura karena mendengar informasimu tadi, ada hal yang ganjil terjadi."

Bangunan megah namun ditata dengan gaya tradisional Jepang mulai memenuhi layar jendela yang berukuran sebesar koper. Deretan orang dengan bawaan mereka berdiri di peron, menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke kota lain. Barisan toko dengan berbagai gaya juga tampak memenuhi bangunan tersebut.

Kereta mulai melambat. Saat kecepatannya hampir menyentuh angka nol dan Akashi hampir berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini, Kuroko menarik lengan bajunya.

"Akashi-kun," wajah pemuda biru itu tampak dihiasi dengan horror – mengingatkan Akashi sewaktu mereka naik roller coaster bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ia menoleh mengikuti tatapan mata Kuroko, menemukan beberapa pria yang dimaksud Kuroko sedang mencari mereka. Tanpa sadar tatapan kedua pihak bertemu.

Kaget, Akashi langsung memalingkan wajah. Namun para pria tersebut telah melihat wajahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu melalui gadgetnya. Suara orang tersebut terlalu pelan untuk dapat didengar, tetapi Kuroko dapat membaca gerakan bibir.

Kami telah menemukannya!

Para pria tersebut langsung berjalan cepat. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa kabin dari tempat Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri.

"Aish sial!" Akashi meninju dinding pintu itu frustasi. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya – siap untuk mengajaknya berlari begitu pintu terbuka.

Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya. Akashi mendengar pemberitahuan otomatis melalui speaker bahwa mereka telah sampai dengan selamat di Kyoto, juga ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengikuti aturan dan tertib selama perjalanan. Akashi tidak mempedulikan semua itu, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kapan pintu otomatis di hadapannya ini akan terbuka.

Ting!

Bel merah di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan pintu perlahan bergeser terbuka. Akashi menarik Kuroko secepat mungkin, mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan kereta.

Stasiun Kyoto tampak sama seperti yang Kuroko ingat. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di mantan ibukota Jepang ini, ada Mayuzumi bersamanya. Kyoto District adalah kota kelahiran nenek Mayuzumi, jadi tidak heran kalau ia sering berkunjung kesini. Dulu.

Mereka berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Yah tidak bisa disalahkan sih, mengingat era ini presentase kejahatan yang terjadi menurun drastis. Akashi tidak heran jika seorang anak berusia delapan tahun tidak mengerti apa itu pencurian. Mau tidak mau ia merasa bersyukur juga masa kecilnya tergolong dalam masa cukup sulit sehingga ia mengenal penderitaan yang ada di dunia ini.

Tidak ada gerombolan pria dari pemerintahan yang mengejar saat Akashi menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung. Mereka telah berhasil kabur rupanya?

"Tetsuya, kau tunggu disini. Aku akan menghubungi Nijimura," ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk berdiri di depan ruang telepon umum, karena ruang itu hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang yang berkepentingan menelpon, Akashi juga bingung mengapa. Tapi untunglah tidak ada identitas yang harus diisi jika ingin menggunakan fasilitas umum ini.

Ia menekan sederet tombol pada layar touch screen. Akashi tidak dapat menjelaskan betapa leganya ia mendengar suara Nijimura di seberang sana, yang berarti pemuda itu masih aman.

"Aku kaget melihat seseorang menelponku di jam seperti ini. Tapi mendengar itu kau sih, aku tidak jadi kaget."

"Kau masih di kantor?" tanya Akashi. Sesaat kemudian ia meralat perkataannya. "Lupakan, itu tidak penting. Kau aman. Kami yang tidak aman. Orang pemerintahan mengejar kami di kereta tadi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka telah secepat itu menemukan kami?"

"Apa? Mereka sudah menemukan kalian? Astaga, kepala sekolah memang benar-benar menakutkan. Kukira ia termakan jebakan yang kita siapkan."

"Rupanya kombinasi dari dua otak jenius kita tidak dapat disandingkan dengan kejeniusannya ya," ujar Akashi setengah bergurau. Ia jadi teringat rencana yang Nijimura siapkan tadi pagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jebakan?" ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. Nijimura yang melihat responnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mari kita mengulur waktu. Nanti siang setelah kau mendeklarasikan pernyataan perang pada kepala sekolah, beliau pasti akan mengirim orang ke bandara, stasiun, terminal, kemanapun tempat transportasi umum yang dapat membawamu ke luar Tokyo. Jalan tol juga pasti akan diperiksa. Dan sangat mungkin kalau beliau juga menyuruh orang menggeledah apartemen ini, barangkali kau sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura kabur, padahal kau masih diam disini," jari Nijimura memainkan pulpen yang ada di atas meja belajar, tanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir.

"Jadi rencana jebakanmu?"

"Belilah empat tiket Akashi. Dua untukmu ke Kyoto, dua untuk kursi tak berpenumpang ke Hiroshima District. Tinggalkan sobekan bukti pembayarannya di bawah tumpukan buku di meja makan. Kepala sekolah sangat tahu sifatmu yang berantakan dan sembrono kan? Saatnya memanfaatkan hal itu."

"Entahlah Nijimura," sorot mata Akashi memancarkan keraguan. "Ini terlalu sederhana, aku tidak yakin kepala sekolah akan tertipu begitu saja."

"Kadang kita hanya memerlukan sebuah hal sederhana untuk menyelesaikan hal rumit," ia tersenyum. Salah satu senyum menenangkan favorit Akashi. "Lagipula, pilihan apalagi yang kita punya?"

"Aku punya satu rencana lagi," Nijimura terdengar tenang. Sudah merupakan salah satu kelebihannya untuk tetap tenang bahkan dalam keadaan tergenting apapun. Berkebalikan dengan Akashi.

"Sebelum itu Nijimura aku ingin bertanya, apa kepala sekolah tidak akan mencurigaimu membantu kita kabur? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari Tokyo sekarang-sekarang ini. Katakanlah kau liburan atau semacamnya."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan proyek, Akashi. Lagipula kupikir kepala sekolah akan percaya jika aku mengatakan tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan meremehkan aktingku," terdengar kekehan Nijimura di seberang sana.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik oke? Jangan bertindak bodoh."

"Hei, yang biasanya bertindak bodoh itu siapa?"

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Nijimura berdehem, "Oke. Tapi sebelumnya kuingatkan, ini adalah salah satu rencana gila lainnya."

.

.

Kuroko memandang sekeliling dengan mata awas, barangkali pria-pria itu telah menemukan mereka. Untungnya hingga detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran salah satu dari mereka.

"Aman?" suara tersebut mengagetkan Kuroko, dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati Akashi berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya. Pemuda itu tidak lagi terlihat panik seperti tadi – yang mana membuat Kuroko menghela napas lega.

"Apa selanjutnya?" tanyanya. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat namun waspada.

"Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan," jawab Akashi. "Ada mobil Porsche merah di lapangan parkir. Nijimura yang mengaturnya untuk kita pakai. Sekarang kita hanya harus – shoot!" orang-orang pemerintahan yang Akashi kira telah kehilangan mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Padahal sedari tadi mereka waspada. Pemerintahan beserta isinya memang luar biasa.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk Kuroko. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Akashi kembali menarik Kuroko dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka menembus kerumunan turis asing dengan pakaian eropa dan koper yang banyak, lalu secepat mungkin keluar dari gedung stasiun.

Tidak sulit menemukan mobil dengan warna mencolok meski saat ini bulan sudah bersinar. Di antara deretan mobil lain yang berwarna seragam yakni hitam maupun putih, Porsche merah Nijimura tampak bercahaya. Apalagi ia memarkirnya sedekat mungkin dengan pintu keluar.

"Ayo," mereka masuk dengan cepat ke dalam mobil; tergesa-gesa memasang sabuk pengaman. Ketika Akashi menyalakan mesinnya, barulah orang-orang pemerintahan itu terlihat di depan pintu keluar. Kuroko berharap mereka tidak dapat melihatnya di balik jendela berlapis kaca film yang cukup tebal, tapi sayang harapannya itu tidak terwujud.

Akashi dengan lihai memutar balik mobilnya menuju arah yang berlawanan. Biaya parkir telah ditiadakan dua tahun terakhir sehingga begitu sampai di ujung lapangan parkir, ia dapat menginjak gasnya sekencang mungkin.

"Mereka mengejar kita," Kuroko memberitahu. Ia melihat ke belakang. Orang-orang itu masih belum menyerah rupanya. Mereka menggunakan mobil pemerintah – entahlah Kuroko tidak tahu namanya – dan mengejar dengan kecepatan yang nyaris sama.

"Saatnya merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang pembalap," Akashi tersenyum. Kecepatan ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dimana ia hanyalah seorang pemuda bebas yang liar dan tanpa beban. Masa-masa dimana dirinya hanyalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pemuda yang tidak terikat aturan manapun.

Masih diingatnya kala itu saat umurnya menginjak empat belas, sebuah area pabrik yang terbengkalai pernah menjadi tempat bermainnya. Pabrik itu ditutup karena pemiliknya hendak memperluasnya menjadi dua kali lebih besar, namun sayang nasib tidak berpihak padanya. Ia beserta keluarganya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, mengakibatkan perang memperebutkan hak waris antar saudara sepupunya. Perang itu berakhir bersamaan dengan kejayaan pabrik yang dulunya merupakan pabrik kendaraan yang cukup besar. Media memberitakannya selama empat bulan penuh.

Sebelum ditutup, lebih dari setengah gedung yang ada di area tersebut dirobohkan. Puing-puingnya telah dibersihkan meski belum semua, sehingga setelah menjadi tidak berpenghuni seperti sekarang, mudah saja bagi beberapa orang yang cukup berkuasa untuk mengambil alih area dan menjadikannya arena balapan liar.

Saat itu Akashi bahkan belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai sebuah kendaraan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tapi bukan balapan liar namanya kalau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Apalagi uang yang dibawa Akashi untuk dipertaruhkan bisa dibilang banyak.

Pertama kali ia mencoba, dirinya kalah telak dari seorang pemuda berwajah menyebalkan berusia tujuh belas. Ia pulang dan berjanji akan memenangkan balapan tersebut bagaimanapun caranya. Berjam-jam dihabiskannya untuk berkutat dengan internet, buku, dan secangkir kopi. Hingga akhirnya ia cukup berani untuk kembali lagi dan meminta sebuah pertandingan ulang.

Pemuda menyebalkan itu masih ada disana, tertawa meremehkan mendengar tantangan Akashi, kemudian tanpa berpikir dua kali meletakkan seluruh uang yang didapatkannya hari itu; bertaruh ini akan menjadi kemenangan keduanya.

Akashi tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan tekad pada detik-detik dimana bendera tanda mulai dikibarkan. Dipacunya Lamborghini pemberian orang tua angkatnya lima bulan lalu saat mereka hendak kembali bekerja ke luar negeri. Belajarlah mandiri dan pergilah dengan menggunakan mobilmu sendiri. Begitu kata mereka saat menyerahkan kunci mobil pertama Akashi. Nijimura menentang habis-habisan ide membiarkan pemuda di bawah umur mengemudi karena itu melanggar peraturan dan luar biasa berbahaya, tapi Akashi pikir sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, menang telak berkat usaha mempelajari trik dan seluk-beluk balapan liar beberapa hari terakhir. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan rasa bangga membuncah, mengambil uang taruhan dengan kepala terangkat tinggi, tapi kemudian rasa positif itu menguar entah kemana melihat lawannya si pemuda menyebalkan mendatanginya bersama beberapa orang lain.

"Senang, eh?" tanyanya. Timbul niat untuk masuk secepat mungkin ke dalam mobil dan meningalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin – toh uangnya telah tersimpan aman di saku. Namun harga diri Akashi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Maka ia membuat ekspresi wajah semenantang mungkin, sebelum sebuah tinju mendadak menghantam sisi kanan wajahnya.

"Untuk ukuran bocah ingusan, kau boleh juga."

Akashi mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tidak takut. "Untuk ukuran seseorang yang dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan, kau banyak omong juga."

Ucapan terakhir Akashi rupanya menyulut emosi pemuda yang mood-nya memang sedang tidak baik itu. Ia meninggalkan Akashi dengan decihan, sekaligus mengatakan "habisi dia," kepada teman-temannya sebelum pergi.

Pukul sebelas malam, Akashi berhasil selamat sampai di apartemen dengan sekujur luka gores dan lebam di tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Nijimura tengah membaca di ruang tengah, seolah-olah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Oh, sial!" Akashi ingat saat itu ia mengumpat pelan. Nijimura menutup bukunya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat adiknya baru pulang nyaris tengah malam. Akashi tertawa canggung, hendak melesat menuju kamarnya, tapi tangan Nijimura dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou," katanya datar. Akashi tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata kasar dalam hatinya. "Kurasa kau punya hal menarik untuk diceritakan semalaman ini."

Ia sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat saat Nijimura menahannya duduk di meja makan, pikirannya berkecamuk. Apakah Nijimura akan marah? Apa ia akan ditendang keluar atau dilaporkan pada orang tuanya?

Akashi menyerah. Dengan wajah tertunduk ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Nijimura. Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Saat Akashi mengakhiri ceritanya, Nijimura pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia mengira sebentar lagi ia akan dihukum, tapi Nijimura kembali dengan sekotak obat di tangan.

"Bodoh, jangan melakukan hal ilegal seperti itu lagi," dengan telaten ia mengobati luka-luka Akashi, memberinya antiseptik dan plester. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku disini berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau tidak perlu kucemaskan. Kalau memang seperti itulah gaya hidup remaja laki-laki sepertimu – berpergian hingga malam dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan seperti seorang gadis."

Akashi meringis saat Nijimura mengobati luka terbesarnya di siku kiri. Ia terdiam, menunggu pemuda yang lebih tua melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bebas melakukan apapun semaumu, Akashi. Tapi jangan membuat orang lain cemas. Kau itu tipikal remaja pemberontak yang tidak suka terikat aturan, tapi setidaknya jawablah teleponmu. Kuroko kesini setengah jam yang lalu, menanyakanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali kau sedang bermain bersama teman-temanmu dan pulang lebih telat dari biasanya."

"Maaf," Akashi tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Nijimura dan Kuroko, kedua orang itu menyayanginya – mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari apa yang pernah ia kira. Perasaan bersalah perlahan menyelimutinya.

"Sudah beres," Nijimura menutup kotak obat. Ia menyentil kening Akashi, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh. "Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Setidaknya bilanglah dulu padaku agar aku tidak harus cemas, oke?"

Akashi terkekeh lalu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, "Oke!"

.

.

"Satu jam dan mereka masih mengejar kita. Apa mereka akan terus mengejar kita meski itu berarti selamanya?" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu lintas malam ini tidak begitu baik, boleh dibilang. Ia harus menghindari beberapa kali macet dan lampu merah. Sulit untuk berbelok secara tiba-tiba, apalagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan adanya orang yang mengejarmu tepat di belakang.

"Mereka masih mengejar?" Akashi memastikan. Kuroko mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu," ia melihat papan penunjuk jalan. Mereka terus menuju daerah barat Kyoto. Gedung-gedung yang ada pun mulai berubah menjadi lebih sederhana dan tradisional. "Lepas sabuk pengamanmu dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

Dengan taat Kuroko melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Sekarang … percaya padaku, oke? Segila apapun kedengarannya, percaya padaku."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, namun ia bisa melihat sorot keraguan di mata Akashi. Apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan?

"Akashi-kun, aku percaya padamu."

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, bawa Akashi Seijuro dan robot tercintanya bagaimanapun caranya!"

Salah seorang dari pria berjas yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok mereka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Atasan mereka – seseorang dengan status tinggi dan tingkat kediktatoran yang tidak kalah tingginya itu terdengar sangat marah. Mereka hanya berbicara melalui telepon, tapi ia dapat merasakan keringat dinginnya merembes membasahi kemeja di balik jasnya.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Sir." Suara pria itu bergetar.

Pria di seberang sambungan – kepala sekolah, menghela napas berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Laporkan situasi saat ini."

"Target masih mengendarai mobil menuju arah Barat. Jalanan cenderung macet dan harus kuakui Sir, pemuda itu sangat pandai mengemudi," seorang pria lainnya yang berperan sebagai sopir memberi tanda kalau mereka kehilangan Akashi di tikungan dan terjebak lampu merah. Si ketua mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode kalau mereka pasti dapat mengejarnya karena lampu merah Kyoto district luar biasa sebentar. Hanya berkisar sepuluh sampai lima belas detik.

"Dia mantan pembalap liar! Aku menghukumnya dengan mengurangi lima puluh poin nilainya pada mata pelajaran Ekonomi yang kuajar dan dia masih tetap berada di peringkat pertama. Menang tiga puluh poin atas lawannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Lampu kembali berubah menjadi hijau.

Menginjak gas hingga kecepatan penuh, mobil kembali berjalan. Namun si pengemudi segera menginjak rem secepat mungkin melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Pria lain yang duduk di jok belakang mengaduh pelan karena kepala mereka terantuk kursi depan.

"Jangan mengerem mendadak, bodoh!" seru yang duduk di sebelah si ketua. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Si pengemudi tidak menjawab, membuatnya penasaran. Saat ia hendak melihat wajah rekannya itu dan tanpa sengaja melihat lurus ke depan, ia pun ikut terdiam. Tangannya meraih pundak si ketua dan menggoyangkannya keras.

"Hei ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia sedang sibuk menelpon kepala sekolah.

"Kau harus melihat ini," jawabnya. Begitu si ketua memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa selain, "Sir, nanti akan kutelpon lagi," lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya kita juga akan ikut mati sebentar lagi."

Di hadapan mereka, sebuah mobil Porsche merah yang seharusnya dinaiki oleh Akashi dan Kuroko menabrak pohon-pohon bambu di sisi jalan dengan keras. Bagian depan mobil itu nyaris tidak berbentuk dan hebatnya lagi - terbakar parah.

.

.

"Kau gila dan anehnya aku jatuh cinta pada orang gila," dari balik pepohonan, Kuroko bergumam pelan. Di sebelahnya Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Berarti kau aneh, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah menyuruhku melompat dari mobil saat mobil itu masih berjalan! Hanya kau, dan aku yakin lebih dari separuh penduduk di muka bumi ini tidak pernah disuruh melakukannya," Kuroko melanjutkan gerutuannya.

"Tapi kau mau melakukannya. Dan yah, hitung-hitung pengalaman," Akashi mengangkat bahu enteng. "Kita tidak punya pilihan. Nijimura yang mengusulkan hal ini – kurasa akhirnya dia sama gilanya sepertiku. Membuat kita seolah-olah mengalami kecelakaan dan memalsukan kematian kita. Ada dua boneka dengan bahan yang akan bereaksi sama seperti tubuh manusia jika terkena api. Ia telah memperhitungkan semuanya, astaga, ternyata ia lebih jenius dari yang kuduga."

"Terima kasih atas rencana dan pengalamannya. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kita berakhir disini tanpa luka gores sedikitpun," Kuroko memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdiri cukup jauh dari jalan, tertutupi oleh pepohonan bambu yang rimbun dan gelapnya malam. Samar-samar Kuroko dapat mendengar mereka berusaha memadamkan api yang ada, lalu mengerang frustasi saat melihat dua boneka itu sudah tidak berbentuk juga.

Kuroko tersenyum melihatnya. Walau kesal, tapi sebenarnya ide Nijimura boleh juga. Mereka bisa mengulur waktu atau bahkan tidak akan pernah dicari-cari lagi. Ia menoleh dan melihat Akashi mengibaskan tangannya, mengajak mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo pergi," katanya. Mereka memasuki hutan bambu yang merupakan salah satu ciri khas Kyoto district. Untunglah bulan purnama hari ini bersinar terang, sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan bantuan senter. Kuroko tidak tahu mereka akan kemana, Akashi mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri pinggir hutan, tidak sampai ke tengah.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit mereka berjalan, Akashi berhenti. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau lihat rumah kecil tepat yang agak terpencil itu?" ia menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang letaknya dipisahkan oleh sepuluh pohon bambu dari jalan. Ada dua tiga rumah lain terlihat beberapa meter jauhnya dari rumah tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai," mereka berjalan menuju teras kecil yang ada di depan rumah. Kuroko bisa melihat tanaman-tanaman dalam pot yang ditata dengan rapi. Sepertinya pemiliknya merupakan orang yang terorganisir.

"Siapa yang tinggal disini?" tanyanya penasaran. Akashi yang hendak mengetuk pintu berhenti, ia berbalik menghadap Kuroko sambil merentangkan kelima jarinya.

"Oh tunggu-tunggu," Ia mengambil selembar tissue dari ranselnya. Memberikannya pada Kuroko yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Kau boleh melakukannya tapi jangan berlebihan oke? Kau tahu aku tidak suka drama."

Kuroko yang dilanda kebingungan tidak merespon. Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda seumuran Nijimura dengan surai kelabu yang sangat dikenal Kuroko.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan pemuda itu sama terkejutnya dengan Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Halo akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan AK14 Matrix chapter 5! *kemudian diprotes karena kelamaan ga update.*

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena kelamaan ga update karena well, SMA bener-bener bukan main sibuknya! Apalagi harus adaptasi pindah ke kota gede dan menyesuaikan diri dengan wifi kos yang lemot (lol). Semoga reader sekalian ga lupa sama jalan cerita fanfic ini.

Terakhir, terima kasih buat yang udah baca AK14 Matrix sampai sejauh ini. Really, I appreciate it so much!

Oh ya, meski ini gaada hubungannya sama jalan cerita fanfic ini tapi berhubung aku pernah make lirik lagu mereka buat chapter dua dan tiga yaitu Bangtan Boys ... adakah yang nonton konser mereka? Kalau ada mari kita meet up disana hahahahah *ditendang sama yang ga nonton*

Lirik lagu yang dipakai untuk chapter ini adalah All In - Monsta X.

See you next chapter!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
